That Voice
by HauntingShadowGrimReaper
Summary: Not sure if this is a one-shot or something I'm going to continue, but this is my take on Zaal'koris through the eyes of Commander Shepard. Surely I'm not the only one that feels like this when it comes to The Quarian Admiral. The characters, especially Shepard, might seem a little OOC, and I'm sorry for that. Trying to stick as close to truth as possible.
1. Curiosity

Commander Lanae Shepard wrung her hands nervously as she sat on the couch in her cabin. They were meeting with the Quarians and she was supposed to talk them into giving her their fleet for the war. She had no idea what she was going to say to them once they were actually face to face… er face to helmet, rather. All she seemed to be able to focus on was his voice. His voice, and wondering how true to his form his envirosuit really was. If his suit didn't lie, then he had a body to die for. "Ugh," she sighed out of frustration, throwing her head in her hands. "This Is pathetic." She tried to scrub him out of her mind and focus on the conversation that was soon to be had, but every attempt at getting him out of her head failed.

She remembered when she first met him. He hadn't been too kind, but he had definitely left an impression that stayed with her all this time. She had gone to help Tali and get the charges against her dropped. She couldn't let her own sister be exiled from the fleet. The trial had started with the Admirals informing Tali of the Geth attacking the Alarei, the ship Tali's father had been on. Shepard had offered to help take back the Alarei. Before heading out, she had chatted with him, trying to get a better understanding of his negative attitude towards her friend. Tali had introduced him as Admiral Zaal'koris vas Qwib Qwib. As soon as Tali had said the name of his ship, Shepard had to hold back a bark of laughter that threatened to burst forth. Tali had informed her not to ask about the ship name. So, Lanae Shepard did what Lanae Shepard does. She asked about the name, much to her friend's horror.

Shepard didn't know what he looked like under the helmet. It didn't matter. That voice alone was enough to drive her wild. She was starting to understand Traynor's fascination (Was that the right word? Obsession might be better. Yes. Obsession) with EDI's voice. "Commander, the Admirals are requesting permission to come aboard." EDI's voice rang out.

"Oh god… here we go" she thought to herself.

"Permission granted, EDI," she replied as she started to make her way to the debriefing room. She only had to wait a minute or two for the Admirals to make their appearance.

"Commander Shepard, a pleasure to see you again." Admiral Raan nodded her greeting.

"Likewise, Admiral," Shepard smiled at her.

Xen said nothing as she took in the sight of the Normandy from the inside. She was impressed and in a tiny bit of awe.

"Shepard, it's been far too long," Gerrel also nodded to her.

The Commander nodded back to him with another smile. She was trying to avoid looking at Koris. She knew, ultimately, her eyes would betray her if she did and she couldn't afford that right now. The Admirals were sure to deny her request if they caught her gawking and ogling one of their own.

"I believe we did not meet on very good terms," Koris was looking in her direction. She could feel his gaze on her as she watched Xen study some of the tech around the debriefing room.

'Great. Now I have to look at him,' she thought to herself as she did a mental facepalming. Slowly she turned her head towards him, concentrating on the glowing eyes just inside his helmet. 'Don't look down. Don't look down.' She mentally warned herself. But, Lanae Shepard did what Lanae Shepard does and looked down, scanning the outline of his very defined form, wondering just what lay hidden beneath it. Realizing what she was doing, she snapped her eyes back to his. "No, Admiral. I regret that we did not."

Koris let out a slight chuckle. The other Admirals assumed it was due to him remembering his first meeting with the Commander, but Shepard knew the truth. He had noticed her wondering eyes. 'Way to go, Commander. Very professional,' She mentally scolded herself.

"Commander, our newest Admiral has offered her assistance. " Raan turned to look towards the door and Shepard followed her gaze, thankful for the distraction. She was also thankful she was standing opposite Koris from the conference table, blocking the view from the waist down. She really didn't need to be caught staring at that particular region of his anatomy.

'STOP IT!' She mentally scolded herself again just as Tali walked through the door.

"Tali," Shepard grinned at her.

"Shepard, good to see you again." Shepard couldn't see Tali's face behind the helmet but she knew Tali was smiling right back at her.

The Admirals proceeded to explain about the Geth and how they needed Shepard's help and blah blah blah. The only thing Shepard could manage to say was "You're throwing yourselves at the Geth again?"

Koris spoke up stating his feelings on the situation and that (in a loose reiteration) they were being stupid and war with the Geth was wrong. Shepard had agreed to help the Quarians for two reasons. One: she needed their fleet for the war. Two: She knew Koris was the only one making any kind of sense. After having Legion on her team back when she was with Cerberus, she knew there was hope for the Geth. She just had to get three out of the five Admirals to see that.

As they started to part ways, Koris came up behind Shepard. "A word, Commander?" He asked softly in her ear.

Shepard almost jumped at his sudden approach and closeness. As he whispered in her ear (that voice… damn that voice.) She had to take a slow deep breath to calm herself and her suddenly raging hormones. "Of course, Admiral." She slowly turned to face him. He placed a hand on her back and led her away from the others. "I must apologize, Commander. I am... " he was searching for the right word. "ashamed of my less than appealing nature during our first meeting."

'Oh Koris, if only you know just how appealing…' Shepard stopped her train of thought right there. Instead she said "You have nothing to apologize for, Koris. It's history. Old news. Forgotten." She waved her hand off as if wiping it all away and gave him her best Commander smile.

"Ah, I see." Koris said thoughtfully. "In that case, stay safe, Shepard."

"You too, Admiral." Koris started to walk away but stopped and turned back towards her.

"Oh and Commander…"

"Yes, Admiral?" 'Oh god, here it comes,' she thought.

"Don't let these fools sway you," he nodded to the other Admirals. "Do what you feel is right."

Shepard couldn't help but smile at his words. " I will, Admiral."

"And next time your… ah… curiosity gets the better of you, do try to hide it. Not that I mind, but the other Admirals.. I'm not sure they would appreciate it." And with that he turned back around and walked away. Shepard could feel the heat from her cheeks turning red as she started to blush and she could've sworn there was a smile in his voice when he spoke. She needed to get out of there. She needed the comfort and quiet of her cabin away from prying eyes and curious ears.

She started for the CIC elevator but just before she got out the door, a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see Tali standing there with a death grip on her arm. "Shepard, when you have a moment, could you invite me up to your cabin. I want to talk to you, but with Raan and Xen around…" she said barely above a whisper. Shepard nodded.

"Give me five minutes, Tali."

Tali nodded and Shepard raced for the elevator.


	2. San Juan Confession

**San Juan Confession**

Back in the safety of her cabin, Commander Lanae Shepard plopped down on the couch. She was grateful to Zaal'koris for his indiscretion of her very unprofessional conduct. 'Well, at least he was the only one that noticed,' she thought to herself. In that same moment, she heard the whoosh of her cabin door and looked up to see Tali making her way to the couch.

Tali sat down next to Shepard, placing her forehead on the Commander's shoulder. "Uuugh," her tone clearly pure frustration.

"Tali," Shepard snorted in amusement at her friend. "Having issues?" Tali lifted her head and just stared at her. Shepard snickered at her, knowing the answer to her question already.

"I'm so glad you find this humorous," Tali said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, okay." Shepard put an arm around Tali and pulled her back into her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Everything. I don't know if I can do this, Shepard. I may be an expert on the Geth, but… there's so much at stake. So many lives in my hands. One wrong decision and 'BOOM!' We become the next Prothean race." Shepard had to stifle a laugh at her friend's words. She covered her mouth with her free hand and turned her head away from Tali. Tali, noticing the movement looked up. "What? What are you laughing at?"

She couldn't hide it anymore. Lanae removed her hand and let the laughter roll out. Tali sat up, eyeing her friend with her arms crossed over her chest, patiently waiting for the Commanders laughing fit to subside. "I'm…. Sorry Tali… it's just…" Shepard was trying to speak, but couldn't get the words out.

"Shepard, what in San Juan is so funny?"

That got Shepard's attention, for a split second. She stopped laughing and blinked at her friend for a moment, then barked out an obnoxious laugh before letting the fit take control again. Her sides had started to ache, along with her stomach and her cheeks. She had a tear rolling down her cheek. Tali just sat there watching her and she could picture the quarian glaring at her with a raised eyebrow, making her laugh harder until she was almost giggling.

"I'm not sure if I need to get Chakwas or hit you upside the head with my shotgun," Tali said shaking her head.

"Okay… Okay. I'm done." Shepard said as she tried to recollect herself.

"Finally. Are you going to let me in on your little private joke?"

Shepard sighed in content, feeling better than she had in a long time. "Oh, Tali. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I needed that. Thank you."

"You were laughing at me, weren't you?"

"No, Tali… well… not until you said 'what in San Juan…' Where did you even learn that?"

"Joker," Tali stated, clearly not amused.

Shepard snorted. "Figures. I was laughing at what you said because… well… I don't know really. I guess maybe because I know exactly how you feel and laughing is better than crying."

"All I want to do is cry, but I can't. The situation is hopeless."

"So is going to war with the Reapers, but I'm not giving up or crying." Shepard grinned.

"No. You're laughing at your so-called sister like a maniac."

"Maybe I'm still a little high from…" Shepard looked at Tali in shock, realizing what she was just about to confess.

Tali stared back for a brief moment. " from… what, Shepard."

"Oh, nothing, Tali. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Shepard. Talk! NOW!"

Shepard sighed again, this time in defeat. "I was gonna say from… ugh… Zaal'koris." Just as Shepard had said his name she planted her face in the palm of her hands so it came out sounding more like "Zalmf'Moris," but Tali had deciphered it just the same.

"WHAT?" Tali practically shrieked.

Shepard turned one side of her face out of one hand to sneak a peek at Tali before replacing it back. "You heard me, Tali. Please don't make me repeat it." She groaned.

It was Tali's turn to enter a fit of her own. She threw her head back and rode the waves that came whooping (literally) out of her. "Zaal… Zaal…" Tali couldn't even say his name she was laughing so hard.

"Koris," Shepard finished for her in irritation at herself for letting that damn quarian Admiral affect her like he did, which only seemed to egg Tali on.

"Shepard," Tali finally managed to say. "Of all the people, Zaal'koris? Really?"

"I know, Tali. Believe me... I know."

"I think you need someone more qualified than Chakwas for this one." Tali laughed again. "You're insane. Zaal'Koris?"

"Ugh, would you please stop saying his name?" Shepard groaned.

"You're right, Shepard. Laughing is better than crying. I feel great now. Especially, knowing… well… what I know."

"Yeah, well, as my dear friend, please keep it to yourself."

"I don't know, Shepard. The crew can be very insistent when they want to know something. Joker and Garrus especially."

"Thanks for your loyalty and support, Tali." Shepard said sarcastically.

"Okay… I promise. Just between us."

"Thanks. Now, how about a drink?"

Shepard and Tali were sitting back sipping their drinks, just enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since either of them had ever felt this relaxed. "Shepard, since when did we turn into a couple of giggling girls?"

"War does crazy things to sane people." Shepard smirked at her.

"Yeah. It made you fall in love with Koris," Tali snorted.

"Hey, I never said I was in love. He just has… a certain affect on me."

Tali hung her head and shook it "Keelah, Shepard. I didn't need to know that."

Shepard let out a laugh. "Sorry, Tali."

Tali sighed. "It's going to be awkward if we all three have to be in the same room again"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Especially since now he knows."

Tali choked on her drink. "He what?"

"He caught me ogling him, just before you walked into the debriefing room.

"Oh, Keelah," Tali said, hanging her head and shaking it again.


	3. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

Tali, Garrus, and Shepard had been fighting and shooting their way through the Geth dreadnaught. They were supposed to shut down the Reaper signal. They were halfway to their goal when Tali announced that the Geth had taken down Zaal'koris's ship and he was stranded on Rannoch. Shepard felt her heart stop for a brief second at the news.'Damn it,' she thought to herself. 'We gotta get off this thing and go get Koris before…' Shepard wasn't going to finish that thought. They would get to him in time. They had too. He was the only Admiral that had a lick of sense in his head. Well, excluding Tali, of course. Shepard knew deep down, though there was more to it than that. She cared about him. She slaughtered all the Geth in her path. "As soon as we're done here, Tali, We'll rescue Koris."

"Keelah. I hope we get to him in time."

"Me too." Shepard's voice was barely above a whisper.

They had finally reached their destination. They discovered the source of the signal. They were shocked to find Legion strung up like a giant Christmas light. "Shepard Commander, help us." He was pleading and Shepard's heart broke for him.

"Legion," she breathed. "We're getting you out of there. Hold on."

Back on the Normandy, Shepard and Tali stormed up to Admiral Gerrel. "You reckless, idiotic, pisswash excuse for an Admiral. What in the hell were you thinking, Gerrel?" Shepard was livid, rightfully so. Han'Gerrel had fired on the dreadnaught with Tali, Garrus, Shepard and Legion still aboard.

"The mission parameters changed. You're a soldier. You should understand that."

Shepard punched Han'Gerrel in his gut as hard as she could. " I don't risk my people… EVER!" She clenched her teeth. "Get off my ship."

"Commander," Shepard threw a hand up, silencing Raan.

"Raan, right now is not the time to try to defend his actions. Right now we need to focus our attention on Zaal'koris."

Raan and Xen nodded their agreement.

Shepard, Tali, and Garrus had arrived on Rannoch to rescue Zaal'koris. They had disabled the guns so Cortez could take out the Geth jamming tower in the shuttle. As soon as he had done so, Zaal'koris could be heard over the radio. "Dorn, are you there? Dorn? Do you read me?"

"Koris, it's Shepard. Dorn is dead." Dorn had been shot and was beyond saving when the Normandy ground team had found him.

"Ah, I see." There was no attempt to hide the sadness in Koris's voice.

"Admiral, where are you? We'll come get you."

"I'm sending you the location of my crew."

"Stay there, Admiral. We're coming," Shepard informed him as she boarded back onto the shuttle.

"No. My crew and I were separated. Save them, Commander." Koris could hear Shepard's sigh through his radio.

'Don't you dare play the hero,' Shepard mentally scolded him. "Your people need you alive, Koris." She didn't voice her next thought of 'I need you alive.' She was confused as to why that thought entered her head in the first place, but she kept her Commander face and played it professional.

"My crew are non-combatants, Shepard. There'll be slaughtered."

"I understand, Admiral, but you are the last hope for the quarians. You are the only one, other than Tali, that has any sense right now. Your people need that." Shepard dropped the Commander act for just a moment and lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "Please, Koris. They… I can't do this without you."

"You can't possibly think you can stop this war?" He said a little harsher than he intended.

"I… I don't know, but I do know that I can't do it without your help." She asked him again, "Admiral, your location?"

Zaal'koris pondered the Commander's words for a brief moment. She was begging him. But, why? Was she really that desperate to try to make peace, or… Zaal'koris lifted his head slightly, peeking up out of his cover to assess his situation. As soon as his head popped up, two Geth aimed straight at him and he ducked down barely dodging their bullets. "Ancestors forgive me." He knew if there was to be any hope at ending this ridiculous war, Shepard was right. He had to be rescued and returned to his people. "Uploading my coordinates."

Koris could hear the sigh of relief from the Commander. She had been waiting anxiously for his response while he sorted it out in his head. It had only been a few seconds but to her anxious ears it had seemed like hours. She had been holding her breath while waiting.

"Cortez, Go NOW!" Shepard hollered over the noise and panging of bullets hitting the shuttle.

"Aye, Aye Commander."

Shepard flopped down on the bench, while waiting to arrive at Koris's location and Tali sat down next to her. "Shepard, are you alright?" She was genuinely concerned. Tali knew the Commander was more than just attracted to Koris. There were feelings there and she knew Shepard was worried about him.

"I… I will be, Tali… once we get him out of here safely."

Tali nodded her understanding just as Cortez announced their arrival to the Admirals location. "The Geth are swarming him! He's getting overrun!" Cortez informed them.

"Not if I can help it," Shepard hissed and mounted the turret inside the shuttle. "NOW TALI!" Tali nodded and opened the hatch to the shuttle. Shepard's eyes found Koris hunched behind a pile of boulders as Geth started closing in on him. Shepard started firing, attempting to clear a path. As soon as the Geth were dealt with she hollered at Koris. "GO!"

Koris shot her a quick look and nod and ran towards the shuttle. Shepard scanned the area as he ran towards them. She saw movement to her left, behind Koris and saw more Geth getting ready to fire at him. "GET IN COVER! NOW!" She yelled to him and he followed her instruction. She wiped the Geth forces out, giving Koris a clear path to their shuttle. As soon as he was aboard, Shepard's heart started beating again. "Welcome aboard, Admiral."

"Thank you, Commander." Koris took a brief moment to clear his head, then, "Wait, Commander… my crew, perhaps there's still time." He attempted to call out to them. "Hello? This is Zaal'koris. Does anybody copy? Hello?" The only response was the fuzzy white noise of radio static. Shepard's heart broke for him. She knew that feeling a little too well. Zaal'Koris sat himself down, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. "I pray they found comfort in the homeworld skies." His heart clearly aching for his people.

Shepard, Tali, Garrus and Koris were now back on the Normandy. "Koris, We'll get you back to the fleet." Shepard smiled at him and then headed to her cabin.

Shepard had just showered, put on her tshirt and pj bottoms and sat down to have a drink when she heard a knock on her cabin door. "It's open," she called smiling as she took a sip of her drink.

She glanced up and froze when she saw Admiral Koris walking towards her. "Commander, I apologize for intruding…" He wasn't able to finish due to Shepard cutting him off mid sentence.

"Koris," she smiled at him. "Stop apologizing. If you were intruding, I would not have let you in."

Koris pondered this for a moment, letting her words sink in. "True enough." He nodded. "Ah.. may I?" He pointed to the empty spot next to her on the couch.

"Of course," she smiled again and he made his way over to her and sat down.

"I... I wanted to thank you, Commander."

"Koris, it's Lanae." He didn't look up at her, so she took this moment to enjoy the view before her. He was leaned back on her couch. His arms crossed over his chest. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say he looks like he could fall asleep,' she laughed to herself. His sitting position didn't seem very… Admiral-like or Zaal'koris-like for that matter. "So," she started as she took another sip of her drink. "What exactly are thanking me for?" She didn't mind the quiet with him at all. It was nice, no awkwardness, but, all she wanted in this moment was to hear him… his voice.

"For saving my life, Lanae." He pushed himself forward slightly, glancing in her direction. "Even after how I treated you during our first meeting.. you still…"

Shepard interrupted again with a sigh, "Koris, I told you it's no big deal. You've done nothing wrong. I understand why you acted the way you did and I agree with your way of thinking. The other Admirals… well, I kicked Gerrel off my ship." She smirked at Koris.

"You… You did.? Why?"

"I did. After I punched him in the gut."

Zaal'koris let out a slight chuckle. " Wish I could have been there to see it. Someone needed to do it."

Shepard explained what had happened on the Geth dreadnaught and why she had punched Admiral Gerrel. As she explained, she could swear she heard the slightest hint of a growl coming from Koris. "Of all the idiotic things that man has done…" Yep. It was definitely a growl Shepard had heard.

"I believe Tali's description was 'You bosh'tet'," Shepard grinned at him.

"Yes. That does sound like Tali. And a very fitting description." Koris was stalling, trying to avoid what he had actually come up there to talk about.

"Koris," Shepard said as she eyed the bottom of her glass, before downing the little bit of her drink that was left.

"Hmmm?" Koris was slightly distracted with his thoughts.

"What did you really come up here for?"

He was ripped right back into reality when he heard her question. "Oh, I merely wanted to thank you. That's all."

"Mmmhmm." He knew she didn't believe him.

Koris let out a sigh. "She… Lanae," he corrected himself. "I had been thinking about your… ah… I believe I called it 'curiosity' in the debriefing room."

Shepard stole a glance at Koris. "You've been thinking about it?" She questioned.

"Yes, well…" Shepard missed what he had said. His voice was driving her insane. With him being so close to her, in such tight quarters it was as if he was all around her. As she tried to clear her head she noticed she kept stealing glances at him, but not at his helmet… at his chest, his arms, thighs…She found herself wondering, yet again, just what he looked like underneath. She had been so consumed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed he had stopped talking until she heard, "Ahem… Lanae,"

'Damn it,' she mentally face palmed herself. 'Caught again.' "Yes, Admiral?"

"You were doing it again," he laughed.

'Oh god, his laugh…' she told herself. 'his laugh is just as enticing as the rest of him. I'm doomed.' "Uh… I was, wasn't I? I guess it's my turn to apolo…" She was cut off mid- sentence.

"No, Commander. You… You have no need for an apology."

Shepard smiled at him. "Seems we keep repeating ourselves."

"Yes. Though, I fear it's due to not wanting to say what really should be said. Dancing around the subject, I believe is the phrase."

"Yes. So, maybe I should start…" Shepard stared at the floor in front of her couch. "Koris, when I first met you I didn't know what to think of you. Xen seemed so disinterested, Raan had somewhat betrayed Tali by not informing her about her father. Gerrel seemed almost overly eager in his defense of not just Tali, but me as well. Then you… You came across maybe a little harsh, but I understood the desire to protect your people. When you explained your side of things, I knew you were right. And… I was on your side."

"I see that now." He nodded slowly. "At the time, though, all I saw was the human warrior who had slaughtered hundreds of Geth in the past. I saw you as someone who couldn't possibly understand given your own history. I felt… dare I say, alone."

Shepard placed a hand gently on his arm. It was the first time she had ever touched him. 'Wow!' She thought to herself. 'He is stronger than he looks.' She could feel his muscles tighten slightly at her touch and she wondered, briefly, if she should remove her hand. She was convinced otherwise when his free arm moved up and his hand came to rest on top of hers. "Koris,' she spoke softly. "My curiosity, I thought, was purely platonic. But, when I found out about your ship getting shot down and you being stranded on Rannoch… I don't know." Shepard sighed. How could she explain what she was feeling when she didn't even understand it herself? She knew it wasn't love, not yet anyway, but it was definitely something. "All I could think about was getting to you. I don't think I was worried about our safety as Gerrel was firing at the dreadnaught. I think I was more pissed that he was slowing us down from being able to get to you."

"Lanae," Shepard shivered at the sound of her name coming from him. She loved hearing it. "I had no idea…"

"Neither did I. Not until I spoke with Tali. She was joking about me being in love with you." Shepard smirked at him. " I know I'm not, but…" she paused for a moment, not sure if she should say what she was thinking. "In time, definite possibility."

Koris removed his hand and slowly stood up. Shepard watched him, unsure of why she now suddenly missed his closeness. Her hand felt cold now that the warmth of his was gone and she wanted it back.

"I… should take my leave, Commander." Koris started to walk towards the door when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Koris. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Koris touched his hand to her cheek.

"You did no such thing. I'm only leaving now out of fear that, if I stay, I will never leave." Shepard could hear the smile in his voice and planted one on her own face.

"Ya know," she said, leading him back to the couch. "That's not necessarily a bad thing." They were once again seated, only this time, Shepard laid her head on the Admiral's shoulder. He seemed unsure of what to do next, but slowly… ever so slowly she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close.

"Perhaps it wouldn't."


	4. The Prothean Disapproves

**The Prothean Disapproves**

Zaal'Koris slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to figure out where he was. He noticed something or someone laying on him and he looked down. Commander Lanae Shepard was sleeping next to him… well, more like on top of him. Her head rested on his chest, while her arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him as tight as she could manage. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep.

He had been sitting on the couch, when Lanae moved her head from his shoulder to his chest and put an arm around him. They had been talking well into the night. They both must have fallen asleep during their conversation because they were still on the couch and Koris was still sitting upright. He didn't want to move. He didn't know why he felt the way he did about her, but he wasn't going to argue the matter. He was happy. Unfortunately, he knew it was gonna end all too soon. He knew, in a matter of moments, they would be separated again. Perhaps for good. 'No.' He thought. 'Not for good. Never for good.' He felt her stir in her sleep and watched as she slowly started coming back to life.

"Mmmm," she sighed and smiled, her eyes still closed. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she shot up, looking at Koris in horror. "Admiral, god… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Koris chuckled and gently pulled her back into him. "It's quite alright. I fear I may have slipped myself. I was rather comfortable."

Shepard could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke and she smiled back. "Well, then I'm not as embarrassed now."

Koris let out another chuckle. "Shepard, I'm afraid I have to let you in on a little secret."

"Oh, and what's that, Koris?"

"You're not the only one that's curious." He pointed to his helmet. " I just have an advantage." Was he teasing her right now? Admiral Zaal'Koris? Teasing? And using that damn helmet as his secret weapon? "To be honest, I have no idea what your reaction would be if I revealed myself to you." He was now serious. He sounded unsure of himself. His sudden lack of confidence was… unusual, but somewhat humbling.

Shepard ran the palms of her hands down his chest, while looking in his eyes. "Koris, I don't care what you look like. Curiosity and caring are two different things. I… care about who you are, not what you look like."

Koris chuckled again. "Are you positive? You spend a lot of your time with me eyeing me in ways… better left unsaid at the moment."

Shepard had to laugh. "Like I said, curiosity and caring are two different things. I've seen a lot of weird, Admiral. I highly doubt seeing your face for the first time is going to send me running, but…" She smirked up at him, "You never know."

Koris shook his head. "Yes, well… maybe one day we'll find out." He teased her again.

Shepard laughed at his teasing, as she stood up and stretched her body. "Well, I guess it's back to work now." Her disappointment, as much as she tried to hide it, was evident in her voice.

"All good things must come to an end." Koris stood up as well. "Even if it's only a brief end." He smiled even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"What are you going to tell Xen about…"

Koris hadn't thought about that. If he was being honest, he had forgotten Xen and Raan were still aboard the ship. Last night, it seemed as though everyone else had disappeared. " I… I don't know. Perhaps the truth."

"Think she will disapprove?"

"No. Not disapprove of the situation, only the timing."

"And Raan?"

"Raan will just be happy for me. She's been… ah… saying I need to find someone. She thinks I'm too uptight." He laughed.

Shepard raised an eyebrow as she smirked at him. "You? Uptight? No." She gasped in mock disbelief.

"You agree?" He chuckled.

Shepard reached for both his hands with hers. "Koris, we are at war, facing a galactic extinction. The quarians have more to worry about than just the Reapers. If they don't listen to you, the Reapers won't have time to wipe you out. The Geth will beat them to it. You have every reason to be… uptight."

Koris sighed. "Yes. I know."

"Commander," Joker's voice came over the comm. "Five minutes to arrival."

"Thanks, Joker."

"Time to face the music, Admiral."

Koris looked at her, his head cocked to the side in curiosity. Shepard noticed and explained. "Old human saying."

"Ah of course." He nodded.

Shepard and Tali watched as Admiral Koris disappeared. He was going back to his people. Shepard's heart dropped to the floor as she watched him walk away. She was going to miss him, yes, but it was more than that. She was worried he wouldn't be able to convince the other Admirals of their stupidity. If he failed… Shepard felt an arm around her waist and a head on her shoulder. She looked down to see Tali. She wrapped her arm around Tali's shoulders. "He'll be okay." Shepard tried to sound convincing for both their sakes.

"Garrus, what is THAT?" Shepard said in disgust. After Koris had left, Tali, Shepard, Garrus, Liara, and James had gathered in the mess. Shepard, Liara, and James were chowing down on some biscuits and gravy that Shepard had somehow managed to whip up. Tali had said she wasn't hungry and was just there for the company. Garrus had grabbed some drink Shepard had never seen before.

"Oh, this?" He lifted his drink slightly.

"Yeah. That." Shepard wrinkled her nose.

"It's a shake, Shepard," He was laughing at her.

"It… it's... " She was trying to say find the right name for the color, but… "That color doesn't even exist." She finally stated.

Garrus laughed again. "Are you going to eat, Shepard, or just sit there complaining about my food… er drink? Besides, whatever you're eating…" He leaned over and sniffed. "Smells like dead Prothean."

Shepard noticed someone behind her, sniffing the aroma of her food. "No. Dead Prothean smells better."

Shepard spun around to glare at Javik. "How could a dead Prothean smell better than biscuits and gravy? This stuff is a southern favorite on Earth."

James and Liara glanced at each other, smiling, knowing where this was going. "If that is true," Javik sniffed again "Then I am glad I am not human."

"Here, here," Garrus said raising his drink in agreement with the Prothean.

"You are all hopeless," Shepard sighed as she continued to eat.

"For what it's worth, Lola, it tastes amazing." James winked at her before eyeing Garrus while shoveling a giant mass of food in his mouth.

Garrus shuddered in disgust and pushed his drink away. " I think I'll finish that later."

Shepard barked out a laugh. "Thank you, James. Been a long time since I've had biscuits and gravy. Figured it was about time."

Garrus watched her as she took a bite and had an idea. Just as her mouth was full he asked, "So Shepard… You and Admiral Koris, huh?"

Shepard choked on her food. She started coughing as she tried to swallow it down, taking a sip of her water to ease the passing. After a moment, her coughing subsided and she was able to swallow the remaining bits left in her mouth. "How the hell, Garrus." She stuttered out, still somewhat recovering.

"He was in your cabin all night, Shepard." Shepard glared in Tali's direction, who had thrown up her hands, while shaking her head violently. Garrus noticed the exchange. "Tali knew?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Tali didn't tell you?"

"Uh… think I'm going to finish this in the shuttle bay… Cortez may want some too." James grabbed his plate and hurried to the elevator.

"Yes. I believe Feron wishes to speak with me… I should go.. check on his status." Liara said as she grabbed her plate and hurried to her room.

Tali, Garrus and Shepard watched them leave, then continued. "No. Tali never said a word." Garrus finally spoke up.

"I promised you, Shepard." Tali hung her head.

"I know, Tali. I'm sorry."

"EDI." Was all Garrus said and that explained it all.

"EDI!" Shepard hollered up to the ceiling.

"Yes, Shepard?" EDI replied.

"Did you tell Garrus that Zaal'Koris was in my cabin last night?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"He asked."

Shepard groaned in frustration and embarrassment. She wasn't embarrassed about spending time with him. Just, about the idea of people thinking she was sexing up the quarian Admiral in her cabin. Although, that was a nice thought, it wasn't even close to what had actually happened. "Nothing happened, Garrus. We just talked until we fell asleep. We were discussing…" Shepard thought for a brief moment. "The Geth," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh… the Geth. Right." Garrus laughed.

"Garrus Vakarian," Shepard and Garrus looked up at Tali in shock. "You are horrible. Leave Shepard alone. She's is entitled to her happiness, especially since this could be the end of days. Do you not realize that could have very well been the last time they see each other? And you're teasing her about it? Besides, it's not as if you're innocent yourself." She sat back on the bench, arms crossed over her chest as if daring him to let the Commander in on his secret.

"Commander, I disapprove." They all spun around to see Javik just standing there with his back against the wall of the med bay, watching them.

"Disapprove of what, Javik?" She said simply out of stunned horror at him.

"You and the quarian. You are the Commander. You have no time for…" Tali stood and walked over to Javik.

"Don't you start, too," She growled. "Shepard deserves whatever peace she can find in a time like this."

"Does the quarian eat this biscuits and gravy?" Tali backed away slightly at his question.

"Uh… no," she answered.

"Oh, then I approve." And he walked away leaving the three of them glancing at each other in stunned silence.

"Shepard,"

"Yes, Garrus?"

"Can we toss him out of the airlock?"

"No, Garrus."

"Damn."

 **For those of you who have read it this far, I could use some input on what you like about the story and don't like. I'm also having a bit of writer's block now that Koris has left the ship. I knew it had to happen, but I'm not sure how to continue. I had been thinking of skipping forward a bit, close to Horizon and Earth. Or, even having a situation occur prior to all that where Koris and Shepard are face to face again and something strange happens. Your thoughts and reviews on the subject would be nice. If you don't care for the story, that's fine, but please don't be rude in your reviews. This story started out simply as a one shot, but due to a request, I continued with it. My main goal with the reviews is not to be demanding but to simply find out what you as readers would like to see. Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Sanity and War

**So, this chapter was my way of bringing Zaal'Koris back onto the Normandy. It's not at all what I expected, but how it just seemed to play out as I was writing. If you are a fan of Han'Gerrel then I suggest you not read this chapter. I can't say I'm mean to him necessarily, but you probably won't like the picture I painted of him. Truth be told, though I don't see it being too far from the truth. Just my opinion though**.

 **Sanity and War**

Garrus was (surprise, surprise) in the middle of some calibrations when he heard the door behind him open. He turned to see Shepard, standing there, arms crossed over her chest, with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Garrus had no idea what that look was for and wasn't completely sure he wanted to find out.

"I believe you have something to tell me."

"Uh…" Garrus racked his brain, trying to think of what she could possibly be referring too, but nothing came to mind. "I do?" He questioned.

"Something Tali said before Javik interrupted us the other day... something about you not being so innocent."

Garrus turned back around to focus on his calibrations. Anything to avoid this conversation. "Maybe later, Shepard. I need…"

"Screw the calibrations, Vakarian. Fess up." She wasn't angry. She was laughing at her attempt to make him uncomfortable.

Garrus sighed and turned back towards her. "I… Tali and I have been…" He paused, unable to continue.

Shepard let out a laugh. "Spit it out, Vakarian." She already knew. Tali had confessed to her after their little incident at breakfast. But, Shepard just wanted to make Garrus squirm and it was working.

"She's been coming down here to 'assist' me."

"'Assist' you how, exactly?"

"Shepard, are we really having this discussion?"

"Oh yeah. We are. This is payback." She grinned at him.

Garrus chuckled. "Fair, enough. But, I gotta say… doesn't feel so good being on the receiving end."

"That's the point, Vakarian." She winked at him. "But, I'll stop for now. I'm just glad you and Tali are happy. You both deserve it." She started to leave.

"Shepard," she turned back around to face him. "Thanks. For what it's worth so do you. Before you go, I have to ask… seriously though. Are you two…?"

"Koris and I aren't sure what we are." Shepard sighed. " We know we're something. Truth is, Garrus, it wasn't love at first, but now… now I don't know. I've never been good with this stuff. I mean, how long does it take before caring about someone turns into loving them? I only spent one night with him…" she was cut off when she noticed Garrus eyeing her curiously and she laughed. "Garrus, when I said nothing happened, I meant it. All we did was talk… about everything. Our lives, our fears, goals… just spent time getting to know each other. But, it's changed how I feel. One night alone, getting to know him… is that enough time for it to be called love?"

Garrus stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's a question only you can answer, Shepard. I can't tell you if what you feel is love, but I can tell you if it is… he better not hurt you or he'll find one of my bullets right between his eyes."

Shepard snorted a laugh. "Thanks for the talk, Garrus."

"Anytime, Shepard."

"Liara, Keelah, what are you doing?" Tali had walked into Liara's cabin to find her throwing stuff around the room in a frenzy. "Where is it? I have to find it." Not looking up from her search, she hurled a datapad in Tali's direction. Tali ducked just before it could smack her in the helmet and watched as it sank to the floor. "What are you looking for?"

"Ah ha… This!" Liara cried out triumphantly as she held up a small disk.

"What is that?" Tali stepped closer, no longer fearing her life was in danger of inanimate objects being tossed about.

"Information." Liara stated as she plugged the disk into her terminal. There was some static on the screen, then another Asari popped on the screen.

"We have the situation under control, for the moment. Not sure how long it'll stay that way. The others may try something drastic to remove him. I'll keep listening and let you know if the situation gets worse. Be ready. G is not happy. Shepard needs to be prepared. Tria Out." And just like that the Asari was gone, replaced by the static.

"What was she talking about, Liara?" Tali knew Liara was the new shadow broker, meaning whatever information this was… had to be good.

"Now may not be the best time, Tali." Liara was focused on her emails as she spoke.

"Liara, everything okay?" Shepard asked. She had stepped in the room in time to hear the last little bit of their conversation. "Yes, Shepard. For the moment, anyway." Her eyes never leaving her screen. Shepard shrugged and motioned for Tali to follow her out.

Once outside of her room, Tali spoke up. "Liara is different since becoming the shadow broker."

"She's just busy, Tali. She has a lot of work to do, trying to give us information and resources for the war effort. Once it's all over, she'll come back to us."

"I don't know, Shepard." Tali shook her head slowly. "She seems… obsessed. Whatever information she found on that disc, it didn't seem to be about the war. She was watching somebody."

Shepard smiled. "Come on, Tali. Let's take your mind off of it. Let me tell you how I made Garrus blush."

Tali giggled slightly. "Keelah, it's so fun to do."

"And easy," Shepard laughed.

Liara had been emailing her contacts and agents when her terminal rang, informing her she had a call. "Tria," she acknowledged when the Asari came into view. Tria was her most trusted agent outside of Feron and the only other one who knew what she looked like.

"Liara, I have my ears on the situation." Tria glanced first to her right then to her left as if to make sure no one was watching her. "But it's bad, Liara. I think it's time Shepard was informed. He no sooner came back and Gerrel wanted him out. I heard them fighting. I channeled Gerrel's radio and heard him talking to someone. I think he's going to kill him, Liara. With him dead, Gerrel gets what he wants."

Liara gasped. "Goddess, you don't think he'd stoop so low, Tria, do you?"

"I don't know, Liara, but I do know for Shepard's sake and the Geth… we can't risk it. He sounded pretty convincing. Maybe it'd be best if you found a way to get him back on the Normandy for a while. There's not much I can do to protect him other than inform you of what I hear."

Liara closed her eyes as she thought about what to do. "Liara, war does crazy things to sane people. Gerrel may be a different person now than he once was. It wouldn't be the first time since this war started he acted irrationally." Tria continued.

"I know," Liara said, her eyes still closed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time to intervene. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"I know. Tria out."

Tali and Shepard were in the lounge, laughing when Liara walked in. Her head was hung and she was wringing her hands, nervous about how to tell the Commander.

"Liara, are you alright?" Shepard stood up and slowly made her way to her friend, placing a hand gently on her arm.

"No." She looked up at Shepard. "I'm afraid an intervention is necessary, Shepard. I have been keeping tabs on the fleet. I was worried for Zaal'Koris after your incident with Gerrel. I know how important Koris is to preventing war with the Geth. I also know… how important he is to you. One of my agents…"

"That Asari," Tali stated as she came to stand with the other two. "Tria."

Liara nodded. "Yes. She has been listening in on Gerrel. She had heard him and Koris fighting after he returned. She fears for Koris's life. She's afraid Gerrel might harm him… or kill him."

"Keelah, Gerrel is an idiot but I doubt he's…"

"War does crazy things to sane people." Shepard stated as she tried to wrap her head around this new information. "What do you suggest, Liara?"

"We find a reason for Koris to join us on the Normandy again until we can find out for sure what Gerrel's true intentions are."

Shepard nodded. "Okay, Tali what do you think?"

"It could work. There's only one problem."

"What's that?" Shepard asked.

"It'd have to be a really good reason for him to leave his people again."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed. We need to figure something out… fast."

After several minutes of discussion, Tali came up with an idea. " What if we just tell him we need to set up a private meeting with him on the Normandy, then once he's aboard, we can explain the situation? And if he doesn't like it… too bad. He's already aboard and Joker can just fly away."

"You're saying we should kidnap the Admiral?" Liara questioned.

"For his own safety." Tali retorted. "If he gets mad, Shepard can use her womanly charm on him."

Shepard snorted a laugh. "Keep dreaming, Tali."

"Trust me, Shepard. When I dream, it is definitely not about you. Especially you and Koris." Tali shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I, for one, like Tali's idea… leaving out the womanly charm portion, of course."

"If you're sure, Shepard. I'll set it up." Shepard nodded her approval, hoping Koris took the bait.

A few hours later, Shepard was once again graced with the Admiral's presence. "Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Admiral," Shepard glanced over at Tali who nodded for her to continue. "We asked you here because we have reason to believe your life is in danger." Koris was silent for a moment as he let the information sink in.

"Why do you think that, Commander… Tali?"

"We… uh… we have sources who seem to think that Gerrel is a bit… unstable. They are afraid he is plotting an attempt on your life."

Koris turned his head from one to the other. "I know."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"I only just found out. I overheard some conversations among the people just before I got your call. I was on my way to contact you in private when your message came through."

"We have a plan, Admiral, but I'm not sure you're going to like it." Tali spoke up. "But, it's for your own good."

Koris nodded for her to continue. "We have decided you should remain here on the Normandy until we know for sure that it's safe for you to return."

"As much as I hate to leave my people again, you are right, Tali'Zorah."

Shepard and Tali both sighed in relief as he spoke. "We will send someone to escort you to get your things, Admiral. Just tell your people you have business to discuss with us and it could take some time. No one has to know the truth. Not even the other Admirals." Koris nodded his agreement.

Shepard was nervous. She didn't like the idea of sending Koris back to the fleet, even if it was just long enough to grab his things. She was seated in the mess, anxiously waiting for him to return. She jumped when she felt a hand in her shoulder and turned to see Garrus taking a spot next to her. "He'll be fine, Ya know. Tali will blow that fleet up with her shotgun before she lets someone take your happiness away." He chuckled.

Shepard smiled. "Thanks, Garrus. I'm not sure that's entirely true, but it's a funny thought."

"Oh no. It's true. I feared for my life when I was just teasing you about him and I'm her boyfriend."

Shepard let out a small laugh. "I guess that just means she loves me more."

"I knew it," Garrus teased.

"Shepard, The Admirals have returned, but there is a complication. You're needed in the CIC." EDI's voice chirped over the comm.

Shepard didn't respond as she shot up out of her seat and rushed to the elevator, Garrus right behind her.

As the doors opened, they revealed Zaal'Koris carrying Tali bridal style, her head flopped back on his arm. She was unconscious. Shepard glanced at her side to see a bullet sized hole in her suit. "Get her to Chakwas," Shepard called to Koris as she held the elevator door open. Koris nodded and raced in Shepard and Garrus following.

Once Tali had been delivered to the doctor and the three of them had been hustled out of the med bay, Shepard, Garrus and Koris found themselves seated in the mess. Others had come up to find out what was going on, but had all slowly gone their own way when they realized there was nothing they could do to help. James had left saying he was gonna find whoever did this and wring their quarian neck. Shepard understood exactly how he felt. Liara had left to see if she could get any Intel on the what had happened. Javik had merely looked in the window and shook his head before heading back down to his room. Kaidan had hugged Shepard and patted Garrus on the shoulder before solemnly walking away. Now that they were alone with their thoughts, Shepard reached for Koris's hand as she looked at him. He took it and looked back at her.

"What happened, Koris?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He shook his head. "I had words with one of my people. He was angry about my leaving. In the middle of our argument, I felt myself being pushed and next thing I know, Tali is slumped to the floor, bleeding. All I remember after that is picking her up and running onto the Normandy. Now here we are." Shepard squeezed his hand after he spoke. Tali had saved his life. He felt responsible and guilty. They had been sitting in silence for a long time, waiting to hear about Tali's condition, when Chakwas finally came out and headed their direction.

"You got her here just in time, Admiral. She'll be good as new. She just needs some time to heal and I will need to keep an eye on the wound to make sure the infection doesn't get worse, but she should make a full recovery." The three of them sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Doctor," Shepard smiled weakly.

"Can we see her?" Garrus asked.

"May want to wait just a bit for that, Garrus. She is still out cold, partially due to the painkillers I gave her. And the wound is still fresh, though bandaged, I want to keep her as quarantined as possible to keep the germs out."

Garrus nodded his understanding, but his disappointment still shone through. The doctor placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "I have her best interest at heart, Garrus."

He covered her hand with his own. "I know, Doc. Just hard knowing she's in there all alone."

Chakwas patted his other shoulder with her free hand. " I understand." She smiled as she walked back into the med bay. Garrus let his hand drop to the table and Lanae grabbed it quickly and squeezed.

"Hey," she smiled at him. " At least she's okay."

She saw the tiniest flare of his mandibles as he said, "Yeah, that's a plus. Think I'm going to…" He stood up "Go take my mind off things."

When he was gone, Shepard stole a glance at Koris. He hadn't said a word, but his hand was still gripping hers. "Koris, she's gonna be okay," Shepard tried to console him.

"Yes, although… if I hadn't stopped to argue with that man, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen and you couldn't have known Tali would go to such lengths."

"She didn't do it for me." Shepard wasn't sure what to say so she stayed quiet, wondering if he would continue. " She did it because she loves you. She knows that you care for me and…"

"Koris, Tali cares about you too. Ever since her father's death she's… well she looks up to you. You've become a father to her."

Koris finally managed to raise his head. "She said this?"

"No, but I know Tali. She has great respect for you. You may not have gotten along in the past, but she understands you now. When we found out about you being stranded on Rannoch, she was just as afraid for you as I was. When we found out about Gerrel and his possible attempt on your life, it was her idea to get you onto the Normandy." Shepard smiled "She even suggested that if you didn't like our idea of you staying here we could just kidnap you, for your own safety of course."

Koris chuckled at that. "Of course. I must admit, Tali has become somewhat like a daughter to me as well. I just didn't realize until…" He glanced up at the med bay and Shepard squeezed his hand.

"Come on," she said, as she stood up, his hand still in hers. "Sitting here isn't helping us. Maybe we should follow Garrus ' example and take our minds of off it."

Koris moved to stand with her. "Perhaps you are right."


	6. Shore Leave Part One

**Shore Leave Part One**

Shepard plopped down on her couch and let out a long deep sigh. She had just managed to save both the quarians and the geth. Unfortunately, Legion had to sacrifice himself to save his people. She missed him. She didn't care what anyone else thought or said. He was her friend and she loved him like family just as much as the rest of her crew. She wished Za'eed was aboard. She could listen to one of his wild stories and, for just a moment, make her forget about all the death and destruction around her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when EDI said her name.

"Yes, EDI?"

"Lieutenant Vega is requesting access to your cabin."

"Let him in EDI."

Her door whooshed open and the hulking figure of one James Vega came strutting into her cabin. He whistled as he slowly turned himself around, taking in the sight of her cabin. "Nice digs, Lola."

"Thank you, James. So, Lieutenant, what's on your mind?"

"Well, seeing as how Tali is all nicely healed and the quarian Geth conflict has been resolved, I say it's time we take Hackett's orders to heart. How does shore leave sound?" He grinned.

"James, you just wanna go drink yourself into a stuper and see how many girls you can pick up in the process." She teased

"Whoa there, Lola," he held up his hands. "This ain't about me. This is about you."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious. Okay, look, what if I said there's a reason I'm up here trying to convince you, but I can't tell you what that reason is."

"You're bluffing."

"Maybe, maybe not. But, if I'm not, then you might miss out. Besides, it'll be good for you. Even Commander Shepard needs a break every once in a while."

"I'm afraid the Lieutenant is right, Commander," Koris stated as he stepped inside her cabin and clasped his hands behind his back.

"See, Lola. Even Koris here agrees." He put the side of his hand to his mouth as if hiding his words from Koris and pointed to him. "Koris," he mouthed "agrees."

Shepard rolled her eyes and smiled at James. "James,"

"Koris, Commander," he mouthed again. "Believe it." He nodded.

"Lanae, your crew and I believe you need some time away from this ship. Some time to enjoy being human. You may not get the chance again."

James rolled his eyes. "Not… cool… Koris." He gritted playfully. "We want her happy and doing it because she wants too. Not all mopey and feeling guilty towards her crew."

Shepard crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"What?" James sputtered "Pssh. No, Lola. We never planned…" James was cut off when Joker's voice rang out announcing they had arrived at the Citadel docks.

"I'm as close as I can get to the apartments, James." Joker stated.

James put his face in one of his giant hands. "Joker, you weren't supposed to announce that over the comm. Just to me."

"Sorry, big guy. I missed that part. Really had to piss."

Shepard glanced up at the ceiling, shaking her head at Joker before turning back to James. "Alright, James. You win. Shore leave it is." She smiled.

"See? Was that so hard, Lola? Go. Enjoy yourself." He grinned again.

Shepard stepped into Anderson's apartment. Her movements matching James' previously when he saw her Cabin for the first time. She slowly spun around as she walked into the living room. It was nice. Big for an apartment. Anderson had given it to her, telling her he didn't want it anymore. She heard the familiar pinging af a computer alerting her to a new message. It took her a minute before she found the source. She walked into the den, off the kitchen and signed onto the computer waiting for her at the desk. Joker had sent an email asking her to meet him at the new sushi place. "Well, as long as he's buying, why not?" She stated to herself.

She found Joker sitting at a table in the back of the dining room and headed towards him. As she got close enough she heard him, "Commander can you believe this place? It's serious… like French guy at the door serious. Only had to save the Galaxy twice to get in too."

They shared some small talk briefly before Joker said, "So, you wanted to talk to me about something? Your email said it was important?"

"My email?" Shepard questioned. "I'm here because of your email."

"What the hell? I didn't send anything." Shepard and Joker looked at each other confused. They were brought back to reality when a bubbly, nervous, frantic girl approached.

"Commander. Commander Shepard. My name is Maya Brooks. I'm with Alliance Intelligence." She quickly saluted. "There are people trying to kill you," she stated in a panic.

Shepard and Joker shared a knowing look and Joker spike up. "Uh, yeah she's aware of that."

"No, I don't mean Cerberus and the Reapers. These are new people. They're hacking your comm, emails, personal records…"

"Why, Brooks? What do they want?"

"I don't know." At that moment, a large gang of, what appeared to be mercenaries walked into the restaurant. "Spread out and find me Shepard, boys," The apparent leader said.

Shepard was now sitting in her apartment. Liara had been the one to show up to help her fight off some of the mercs when she had finally made it across the way to the skycar lot. Wrex had shown up as well, hearing his sister was in trouble. The three of them were now listening to Brooks ramble on about how she had some program named Biscuit… Shepard tuned her out after that. It wasn't until Liara spoke up that she joined back into reality. "Maybe we should start by finding out where that pistol came from."

"Good. Liara's in. The Krogan's in. What about the rest of the crew?" Wrex shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, what about those slackers?" Joker mocked as he walked in. Tali, Garrus, Kaidan, EDI, James, Javik… and who was that straggling in behind? Was that… Koris?

"Permission to come aboard, Shepard." Garrus stated as he laughed.

"I don't know, Garrus. If all you're gonna do is laugh at me…" she smirked at him and Tali smacked his arm playfully.

"Hey, hey," he threw his hands up. "I'm not the one who fell to uncertain death through a fish tank."

Shepard just frowned at him. "Please, Vakarian… Continue. I dare you," she challenged him.

"No. No. I'm done. Anyone else got something to say?" He was joking of course. He knew no one had the balls to say anything more except…

"Commander, in my cycle, when we fled combat by falling through tanks containing aquatic animals… ooohhh riiight. We never did that." Javik laughed. "You are a trailblazer."

"Laugh it up, Javik. Laugh it up."

"Yes, Commander. I am." He continued.

"Shepard,"

"No, Garrus."

"Damn."


	7. Shore Leave Part Two: The Big Reveal

**Ok, I know I'm skipping a bit, but I didn't feel it necessary to relive the whole dlc again. We all know what happens, and if you don't, then I'm not spoiling anything for you. I mainly just wanted to give you an idea of where we were at in the game. This part is going to be changed quite a bit, due to Koris being involved. His moment, I wanted to leave for interpretation and imagination so I did the bare minimum description. His involvement in the dlc, I will just outline for you. He was the one Shepard took to the casino for the fundraiser. He was not involved in the combat during the Archives and Normandy missions. You will see why in this chapter. And yes, it's going to be mushy for a bit, lol.**

 **Shore Leave Part Two: The Reveal**

Shepard stepped off the Normandy onto the Citadel docks. They had, successfully, fulfilled their mission and she was ready to relax. She scanned the area, searching for the rest of her crew. She saw them all pile out of the shuttle they had arrived in and walk up to her. Tali put an arm around her waist as James put one around her shoulders. "See, Lola? Told you shore leave was a good idea." Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes James. The best idea you ever had to date. Right up there with slamming our shuttle into Cerberus'."

"Hey, that was for the good of humanity. The Illusive Man would've been proud." He teased.

"Considering it was his shuttle. I'm not so sure." She jabbed him in his side and he jumped away.

"Ow."

"Shepard, I need your help with something. Can we go to your apartment?" Tali asked.

"Sure, Tali. Let's go."

Shepard and Tali walked into the apartment with Liara close behind. "Shepard, I received information from Tria and Feron." Shepard turned to look at her, hoping to hear good news, but, simultaneously, hoping she didn't have to say goodbye to Koris again. Not yet. "She says it's still not safe. Gerrel is still upset, more so now than before." Shepard nodded her understanding then glanced between the two women.

"Speaking of Koris, where is he and where has he been? I haven't seen him since the casino." Shepard heard Tali let out a soft giggle and glanced in her direction. "Tali, where is Koris?"

"Uh uh, Shepard. You're not getting any information out of me. Come on. I need to get you ready." She grabbed Shepard's hand and headed for the stairs.

Shepard glanced back at Liara, her eyes pleading with her to help her. Liara stifled a laugh, shook her head and walked out of the apartment. When they were upstairs, Tali instructed Shepard to get in the shower. She just blinked at the quarian in stunned silence.

"Shepard, you can't be smelling like sweat, and guns when you see your man. Now go. Shower." She pointed to the open doorway of the bathroom.

Shepard stood up, pulling off pieces of her armor as she did. "He's not my man, Tali." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure and Garrus isn't the sexist Turian alive," she snorted in sarcasm.

"Uh… well…" Shepard was trying to argue that she didn't exactly know the difference between a sexy Turian and an ugly one when she realized she hadn't even seen Koris' face. "Actually, um… Tali, I have a question."

"Ask me while you shower. I have to try to find something for you to wear. No. No. No..." Tali was sifting through Shepard's clothes trying to find something, anything that would be considered sexy. Of course, Commander Shepard didn't own much in the way of sexy. She had that one dress that she wore to the casino, which Liara had to purchase for her prior to the mission. Tali had thought Koris was going to take off his helmet and take Shepard right there when he saw her in it. She had been standing next to him and could feel the heat radiating off of him, knowing exactly what that meant. But, Shepard couldn't wear the same dress twice. She needed something fresh.

"Tali," she heard Shepard call over the sound of the water. "Have you ever seen Koris?"

Tali paused, her hand in mid air as she was about to toss another tshirt away onto the floor. "Um… Yes, Shepard. Many times." She said, confused.

"No… I mean seen him… Ya know?"

"Tali peeked her head in the bathroom. "Without his helmet?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"No. Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

Tali had resumed her rummaging as she told the Commander the story. "It was right after I became Admiral. He was coming back from somewhere… I don't remember where. He ran to the quarantine lab to have his helmet and himself disinfected. I had followed him to see if he was alright. I only caught a glimpse before he put his helmet back on."

"And?"

Tali was now aware of why the Commander was asking her this. She had been so caught up in her search for an outfit, she hadn't payed much attention to the conversation. "No way, Shepard. I'm not telling you anymore," she teased.

Shepard stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her just as Tali found her prize. "Yes. This is the one." She held up a silver dress that sparkled in the light. It was short and had way too much room for skin to show, especially in the chest region.

"I don't know, Tali. I've never worn that dress."

Tali lowered the dress down. "Why not?"

"After Sovereign, Anderson had contacted me, telling me they wanted to hold a banquet in my honor. I bought that dress just before the attack on the SR1."

"Come on, Shepard. It's a new beginning. This dress," she held it up again. "Is a symbol. Old and new. Good and bad. It's perfect."

Shepard sighed in defeat. "Okay, Tali. You win."

"Shepard, you look gorgeous," Tali breathed as the Commander graced her with her presence. She had put her dark red hair up in a tight bun on top of her head and let some loose strands hang down, framing the side of her face. Her makeup was faint but noticeable as she had used more neutral colors that enhanced her features.

"Thank you, Tali," she smiled. "Been a long time since I've done this."

"Koris will be wanting to take you home and… wait I'm not finishing that," Tali shuddered and Shepard laughed.

"Okay, Tali… where am I going?"

"Come on."

Koris was sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant that Shepard had never heard of before. He had switched out from his normal suit to a black one that, somehow, seemed to hug his body even tighter than the normal one. It was very fitting for this particular setting.

Koris glanced up to see a woman smiling at him as she made her way to his table. It took him a moment to realize who it was and Keelah did she look absolutely stunning.

"Admiral," she smiled at him as she sat down across the small round table.

"Commander," he greeted back, hoping she didn't notice the nervous undertone.

"So, uh… what is all this? "She leaned closer to him and whispered.

"I ah… thought we could… spend some time together… outside of your cabin."

"I like the way you think, Admiral."

"So I've heard," he chuckled. "Among other things." He was teasing again.

"Such as?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer, but in the end of all things, her curiosity got the better of her.

"I hear you have a… what was the word?" He thought for a moment before he spoke again. "attraction? To my voice?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You might want to check your sources, Admiral. Seems they're feeding you misinformation." She was partly teasing and partly denying the truth for embarrassment sake.

"Is that so?" He leaned towards her and lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "I suppose I'll have to do something about that."

Shepard tried to maintain her composure, but he was making it increasingly difficult. She wasn't giving in that easily, though. "I suppose so," She smiled at him.

They continued to talk for a bit as they sat there enjoying their different foods. When they finished Koris stood up and held a hand out to her. She took it and stood with him. "Thank you, Koris. That was…" she tried to find a word good enough to describe how she was feeling. "amazing."

"The night is young, Lanae."

Shepard led Koris into the apartment and sat down on the couch. He followed her and made himself comfortable. "Koris, I've been meaning to ask you… where have you been? I haven't seen you since we came back from the casino."

Koris sat forward, avoiding her gaze by staring at the floor beneath him. "I was… ah… planning a surprise for you."

"You mean the dinner wasn't…"

"No, that was merely my way of thanking you… for everything you've done."

"Koris," she reached for his hand with one of her own, her other forcing him to look at her. "You owe me nothing."

"I owe you my life, Lanae… twice now."

Shepard smiled at him. "You. Owe. Me. Nothing." She stated again.

Koris wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I owe you this."

He removed his arm and brought up both his hands to his helmet. Shepard gasped as he revealed himself to her for the first time. He was beautiful. His dark hair was slightly longer than his ears. His eyes glowed a beautiful hue of green mixed with the tiniest bit of blue. His nose was slightly smaller and more pointed than a human male, but not much different. His mouth wasn't quite as wide as a human's, and his lips slightly thinner. All in all, he was breathtaking and much younger looking than she had expected. Shepard placed a palm to his cheek, feeling his skin beneath hers. He was soft to the touch and she loved it. Koris caught her by surprise when he leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers. It took her a second to realize he was kissing her. When her brain caught up to the situation, she smiled into the kiss and joined in. It was brief, but it was worth the wait.

He pulled away from the kiss, placing his forehead against hers. "I've been wanting to do that for quite sometime," he confessed.

"Yeah. Me too," Shepard breathed. She was pulled out of her trance when he moved to conceal himself inside his helmet once again.

"I hope you aren't disappointed. It's not much of a surprise." He chuckled as his nervous undertone returned.

"Koris," She reached for his hand again. "I couldn't think of anything better." She smiled.


	8. Shore Leave Finale

**I have decided to keep Koris on the Normandy until further notice. I will say there's a particular reason why he's still present. Something big is coming up in the next few chapters and he will be a key player in it. More so than he has been. It will get scary for a bit but not for a while yet. Still have at least two chapters to go before that comes into play.**

 **Shore Leave Finale**

Lanae and Zaal'Koris were still seated on the couch, Lanae wrapped up tightly in Koris' arms, her head resting comfortably on his chest. "Mmm," she purred, nuzzling her face into him before resting her head back down. "This is exactly what I wanted."

She could feel Koris laugh silently and she smiled. "Is it now?"

"You in my apartment," she lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "All to myself," she grinned at him.

"That does sound very enticing, Commander," he teased.

"Oh does it?" She said with mock innocence.

Koris lifted her to his level. "Lanae, there is something I wish to tell you." Shepard sat up further, straightening herself as she glanced at him, patiently waiting for him to speak. "Do you remember our first conversation back in your cabin?" Shepard nodded, not entirely sure where he was going with this. "You expressed to me that what you felt wasn't love but in time could be."

Shepard felt her body go rigid. "Koris…" She wasn't ready for this conversation. She thought back to when she had expressed her confusion about her feelings to Garrus. What was it he had said? That only she knew if what she felt was love?

"Lanae, please… let me finish." He gently placed a hand to her cheek. " I must say this. What I feel for you, didn't start out as love. I cared for you, yes, but I can't rightfully call it love. After that night in your cabin… after leaving you to go back to my people, I knew." Shepard turned her head away from him as he spoke. "Lanae, I knew that if things continued like they were, there would be no hope for me. I would be yours."

"And now?" She finally spoke, her words soft and tender as she did.

"Now, I'm certain I am."

Shepard turned back to face him. "Koris, I… I'm not very good with this kind of stuff. I never have been. My last… well… I call it fiasco… was with Kaidan. Things didn't work out and it took us quite a while to get over the damage. He was only one and my most recent of more than one disastrous relationship. I want this, Koris. I do." She reassured him. "I want you. I'm just terrified of this becoming another one of my disasters. And, I'm not sure I could handle that with you because…"

Koris cupped her face in his hands. Wanting her to continue, he said, "Because?"

"I love you," she whispered to him, realizing for the first time that it was true.

Koris reached up to once again remove his helmet so she could see his face as he spoke. "As I love you, Lanae." Again he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck and let the ecstasy that was Zaal'Koris consume her. This time, he let himself lose control just slightly as he became just the slightest bit more aggressive. He leaned in further, his mouth moving with hers as he ran his hands up her back. He pulled her bun loose, letting her hair flow free, stroking the amber strands as they kissed. After a few moments, they pulled away from the kiss, still in each other's arms. Koris continued to run his hands through her hair. Shepard leaned her head back and closed her eyes, never wanting him to stop. Koris pushed her back into him and held her close. He felt her arms wrap around him tighter.

"Koris,"

"Hmm?"

"I haven't run away," she smiled.

Koris laughed. "There's still time."

"Nope. I think my time has run out. You already roped me in. I'm beyond saving now."

Koris laughed again. "Ah, I see." He removed his arms from around her and pushed her away. "There. You are free." He teased.

Shepard sat back, crossed her arms and glared at him. "Admiral, if you do not get over here right now and kiss me, I will order Javik to space you out of the airlock."

"Finally."

Shepard and Koris turned around to see Javik, James, Garrus and Tali entering her apartment. Tali gasped when she caught sight of Koris without his helmet and he quickly turned around to put it back on. "Uh… you guys ever heard of knocking?" Shepard raised an eyebrow at her crew.

"Hey, we're here to make sure Koris here doesn't overdo it. Doctors orders," James grinned as he winked at Shepard.

"So, can I take him now?" Javik questioned and Shepard glanced in his direction.

"Take who where, Javik?"

Javik tilted his head in the direction of Koris. "The quarian. You said I could space him out of the airlock. So, do I take him now?"

"NO!" They all said in unison.

"Fine. Let me know when I can." He said as he walked out of the apartment.

"Shepard,"

"No, Garrus."

"Uh… this time I was going to ask why we keep him around."

Shepard smiled at her friend. "Because, believe it or not, I like him."

"Koris, man, Garrus and I have something we wanna show you." James grinned at the Admiral.

Koris nodded, "Of course, Lieutenant." Koris stood to follow them out the door reaching for Lanae's hand briefly before letting it fall onto her lap.

After they were gone, Tali ran over to where Zaal'Koris had been sitting on the couch. "Keelah, Shepard."

Shepard turned to her friend, smiling. "What, Tali."

Tali stole a peek at the door behind them, checking to make sure none of the boys were still there. "I never expected Zaal'Koris would be so…"

"Beautiful?"

Tali nodded. "Yes, that. That is exactly the word I would use."

"Well, now it's going to be even more difficult to be around him knowing what he looks like under that helmet and having that voice in my ear." Shepard shivered in delight. "The things that man does to me."

"Oh Keelah, here we go." Tali planted her helmet in her hands.

Shepard put a hand on her back and smiled. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious what it was like to kiss him." Shepard winked as Tali met her gaze. She was teasing her friend of course.

"Maybe a little," Tali remarked.

Shepard laughed. "Too bad I don't kiss and tell."

Tali nudged her friend playfully. "Not fair, Shepard."

"Who says I play fair, Admiral?"

"Touché, Shepard."

It had been a couple hours since the guys had left. Tali and Shepard were now kicked back, watching Fleet and Flotilla, when Liara came bursting through the door.

"Shepard!" She cried. Shepard could see tears forming in Liara's eyes.

"Liara, what? What is it?" She stood up, pulling Liara into a hug.

"We have to go. Feron's in trouble."

"I'll round everyone up and meet you back on the ship." Tali stood, giving Liara a quick hug before racing out the door.

Shepard sat back down on her couch, pulling Liara down with her. "Liara, tell me what's going on." Shepard's Commander act was back in full force.

"Tria messaged me, telling me he had gone to meet with someone for information. She didn't know who at the time. The informant called himself The Ghost. She did some very intense digging and got a name. Shepard, he's going to meet Kai Leng."

Shit," Shepard hissed. She jumped up and immediately started gathering her things."Where, Liara?"

"Illium." Liara stated. Shepard pulled her up off the couch and they made their way to the Normandy.


	9. Satisfaction Guaranteed

**I know this is not in the game, but I decided to do it anyway. Give Feron some face time of his own IN This Chapter and the next. Also, I know I haven't done a whole lot with Liara, other than focusing on her intel, but she will have a bigger, better part in chapters to come as will Kaidan, who, at this point, I have only mentioned a couple of times, briefly. I'm focusing more on Tali, Garrus, Javik and James because I like their bantering and personalities. Javik will also have a bigger role later on in the story. Possibly after this chapter. It's going to be a shocker and if you don't like the ending… I apologize. I figured it was time for it, so :p and who better than this bastard?**

 **Satisfaction Guaranteed**

Once they were en route to Illium, Shepard sat Liara down on the couch in the lounge and went to the bar. She started mixing up a couple of drinks and handed one to Liara. "Here. You need it."

Liara took the drink and sipped it slowly before deciding to down it in one gulp. Shepard followed suit with her own. "Kai Leng," Shepard growled through clenched teeth as she gripped her glass so tight Liara thought it would crush into a million pieces in her hand. "That bastard. He's using Feron."

"Using him?" Liara questioned.

"We're walking into a trap, Liara. He's using Feron against you."

"How do you…" she was interrupted when a growl came out of Shepard.

"Because, Liara. It's what The Illusive Man does." Liara sat there in silence "He manipulates you, exploits your weaknesses disguising them as strengths. It's how he convinced me to work with him. He will kill anyone who gets in his way. We pissed him off, more than once. Killing his men, getting Javik before he could. Taking the data back on Mars. This is his payback."

"Shepard, I'm worried for Feron."

"I know, Liara." Shepard sat down next to her on the couch. "I am too. It's my fault they went after him. He's angry with me so he's luring our friend into a trap to hurt someone I love."

Liara placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "This isn't your fault, Shepard and I will not let you blame yourself for this. You already have enough guilt and responsibility eating away at you. Don't add this to it." Shepard stared at Liara for moment before nodding and pulling her to a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Liara."

"No, Shepard. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Shepard pulled out of their embrace to look at Liara, her eyes questioning her friends statement.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I haven't been all that sociable spending all my time in my cabin… gathering intel. I have been closed off and…" Liara let her words falter as she tried to hold back tears. "I regret not being there for you when you needed me most."

"Liara, you did something for me that I can never repay you for. Something more than anyone else has ever done." Liara shook her head but couldn't speak. "You saved Koris' life. You gave me a chance I would never have if you hadn't been so wrapped up in your work. If you hadn't been so focused…" Shepard didn't want to finish her sentence and Liara didn't force her. "I can't thank you enough for that, Liara."

Liara hugged Shepard again before she stood. "I… I need to get more details if I can before we reach Illium." Shepard watched Liara leave as her heart, once again, broke for someone she loved, her family. Kai Leng was going to pay and so was T.I.M. if she ever found him.

Koris had been searching the ship for Shepard. He hadn't seen her for quite some time and wanted to make sure she was alright. He knew she was angry at the situation and he wanted to be there for her if she needed him. As he stepped out of the elevator onto the crew deck, one of the crew saw him and pointed towards the lounge. He nodded his thanks and headed that direction. When he walked in, he saw her curled up on the couch, asleep. He sat down next to her, trying not disturb her but she jolted awake anyway. "Oh," she opened her eyes to him. "Koris. Just you." She moved her body towards him and curled up against him.

"Just me?" He teased.

"I… I'm sorry." She realized how her words had sounded. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm so glad it's you. I just meant…" she was silenced when she felt his hand stroking her hair.

"I know. Lanae, are you alright?"

"No, not really. I'm angry, Koris. The Reapers are bad enough. I'm stuck out here, while the closest thing I have to a father is back on Earth doing what little he can to buy us time. On top of that, the man I love is in danger from one of his own wanting to kill him. And then, the icing on top of the effing cake, I have Cerberus doing everything they can to make sure my friends… no family, that I call my crew, are suffering." Shepard sighed after her little rant. " I'm sorry, Koris. Sometimes, it just feels hopeless. Sometimes I just wanna walk away from it all."

Shepard had no idea just how much Koris understood her feelings, but right now she needed encouragement. She needed her drive, her will to fight stirred up again. So, he lifted her up to him. "Without hope, there is no future. You are the strongest woman I know. You have overcome more than anyone will ever know. You can do this, Lanae. You must do this. If you give up, Feron dies. If you lose faith, your crew will begin to doubt. If they begin to doubt, the Reapers have already won. And if the Reapers win, Javik will never have his people avenged. All you have done will have been for nothing. And you might as well take off my helmet and kiss me goodbye."

Shepard pondered his words for a moment. "When you put it that way," she reached up to take his helmet off. Her heart stopped when she saw his face. She was never going to get used to it. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair before laying it to rest on his cheek. "I'm not giving up, Koris. If I give up… I don't just lose my life or my friends. I spoke with Liara earlier. She was feeling guilty about spending so much time focused on her work. I told her that she shouldn't feel that way. I told her that if she hadn't been so focused I.." Shepard froze and turned away from Koris. "I wouldn't have you." She finished. "If I give up, I'm going against her and what she did for me." She turned back towards him. "I'm dishonoring her, but more than that. I'm throwing my chance with you away, the chance that may be the very reason Feron is in the position he's in now. I won't give up, Koris. There's too much for me to live for."

Koris smiled at her and, for the first time, she could actually see it. Her heart stopped again as she took him in. "Good," was all he said before his mouth found hers.

The Normandy had reached Illium but they had yet to actually dock. "Shepard, if Kai Leng is here and he knows the Normandy is docked he'll know something is off."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed. Cortez, prep the shuttle." She stated over the radio.

"On it, Commander."

"Also, it may not be a good idea for you to be on Illium…" Shepard started to protest but Liara cut her off. "Not right away, at least. We need to be careful, Shepard. If he gets suspicious…"

Shepard knew Liara was right. "We need to send someone in he won't recognize. Let them scope out the place while the rest of us wait for the right moment to strike."

"Yes, but who should we send?"

Shepard thought about this and eventually said, "James, think you can handle it?"

"I got this," James grinned as he started to grab his gear.

"Wait, James. You can't suit up. You're supposed to be discreet. If you show up fully clad in weapons and armor., Kai Leng may get paranoid." Liara informed him.

"So… no armor?" Liara shook her head. "No weapons?"

"No weapons," she repeated.

"Fine," James grumbled as he jumped in the shuttle. Shepard, Liara and Garrus jumped in behind him.

When they landed on Illium, Shepard turned to James. "Liara, Garrus and I will wait here. Be as discreet as you can."

"Got it, Lola." James started to disembark when Shepard grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No funny business, James. First sign of trouble, you get on that radio and contact us." James nodded and was gone. All they could do now was wait.

James made his way to the upper trading floor. He spotted a sales terminal just inside and headed in its direction. "Hello, looking for anything in particular, today?" The Asari stood there, smiling, waiting for him to respond.

"Uh…" James was trying to think of what to say, but his eyes were too busy scanning the area. All he could come up with was, "Nah. Just browsing."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." She hurried away to the next customer.

James slowly circled the terminal as he pretended to peruse its contents while trying to focus on his surroundings. All he could see from where he was, was Asari, Volus and a few humans. None of them Kai Leng and none of them a Drell. He thought maybe he should move on, when he noticed movement in an alcove containing some stairs. "Lola, I got movement near some stairs leading to…" He squinted his eyes to read the lettering, telling him where the stairs led. "Administration.," he finally said.

Liara and Shepard glanced at each other and Liara nodded. "James, those stairs lead to Liara's old office. That may be where Feron and Kai Leng are meeting. Be careful. Get as close as you can without being seen or heard."

"Yep."

"Are we sure sending the giant in for a stealth mission was a good idea?" Garrus asked.

"He was the only option," Liara responded. "Kai Leng knows what the rest of us look like."

James slowly made his way to the stairs, peeking around the corner before he rounded them. He saw another a sudden flash of movement. It may have been quick, but there's no mistaking a drell when you see one. "Lola," he whispered into his radio. "Something definitely moved and it's definitely a drell."

Shepard heard Liara gasp as he spoke. "Ok, James. Stay there. We're coming." Shepard turned to Liara. "Liara, you need to go in first. Kai Leng won't run if he sees you. You're who he wants."

"Of course, Shepard." Liara jumped out of the shuttle and headed towards James. As she passed him, they exchanged glances but no words. They had to act as if they didn't know each other. Liara made her up the stairs to her old office. When she walked in, she saw Feron pacing the room. "Feron!" She cried and ran to hug him.

Feron was caught off guard for a moment before hugging her back. "Liara…"

"Feron, it's been too long," she cut him off before he could say anything else. "So, you gave me the details on the location but not the informant or the intel."

Feron blinked his confusion for a split second before catching on to her act. "Uh, right." He gathered his thoughts. "The informant calls themselves The Ghost and the intel… has to do with your quarian Admiral, the geth, and the Reapers." Just as he finished speaking, they both turned as they heard glass shattering behind them.

"Not exactly." Kai Leng grinned. He had jumped in through one of the giant windows in the room. "We don't really have any Intel for you, Feron. Actually, you brought us what we needed. The Shadow Broker herself."

Just before Kai Leng could strike, his attention was directed to the two figures storming into the office. "Don't even try it," Shepard growled.

Kai Leng's smile grew wider when he saw her. "Commander Shepard, we meet again," he sneered. Kai Leng swung his sword this way and that, raising it over his head as he hunched over, ready to attack.

"Bring it on, you bastard," Shepard growled. Kai Leng jumped towards her, but Garrus was faster. He aimed for Kai Leng's form in mid air and fired. The force of the shot knocked Kai Leng back on his ass. He tumbled over himself a couple of times before jumping back to his feet. This time, his target was Garrus. He ran towards the Turian with his sword. Shepard waited until he was mere inches from Garrus before racing towards him, ducking underneath his sword and tackling him to the ground. Garrus let put a sigh of relief. For a moment, he wasn't sure Shepard would get to him in time. "Cut it a little close there, Shepard."

"Sorry, Vakarian. Had to avoid the big, giant sword." Shepard replied as she swung her fist down into Kai Leng's face.

Liara aimed her pistol at Kai Leng while Shepard wrestled him on the ground. His sword had been knocked out of his hand and now lay at Garrus' feet. Garrus picked it up and radioed James.

Feron, Garrus, Liara, James, and Shepard stepped back onto the Normandy. They had fought Kai Leng until they were bruised, bloodied and broken. They hadn't killed him, but they had managed to knock him unconscious. He was now slumped over Garrus' shoulder as they headed towards the engineering deck. "Oh Javik," Shepard said as she entered his room. "I have a surprise for you."

Garrus walked up to Javik, tossing Kai Leng to the floor at the Protheans feet. "There you go, buddy. Have at it," He said as James handed him the sword.

"Commander?" Javik looked at Shepard, asking her approval and she nodded as she smiled.

"He's all yours, Javik. Just make sure he can't come back."

Javik nodded, "Thank you, Commander. I will make the most of this."

As they turned to leave, they could hear the sword slicing through the air as it came down just before a very loud whoosh and a short laugh from the Prothean. "This is satisfying," they heard him say to himself as he continued his work and Shepard smiled to herself, knowing exactly how satisfying it was.

 **So, this chapter I was a little unsure of posting. I'm not good with writing combat for one and two... I wasn't sure how to not make the ending sound dumb, but then I thought ,"You know what? I don't care. I like it." LOL so here it is. And after eating it all the way through, I think the ending turned out better than I expected. So, kudos to me lol... jk. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. Thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated.**


	10. Before the Storm

**Ok, so this chapter was mainly just setting up for Leviathan, which is why I kinda skipped through a lot. Leviathan is going to play out very differently and it's going to be kind of a horror moment. There will still be comedy, but all the crew will be involved as well as Koris. It's basically my idea of what Leviathan should have been instead of what it was. It will also be several chapters long. Or at least that's the intent anyway. Also, as a side note... my computer is shot, so, thus far, chapters 1-10 have been written solely on my phone. Dedication, my friends lol. But yeah, if there's any spelling errors I blame autocorrect.**

 **Before the Storm**

Liara was sitting on her bed, going over some info on a datapad when the sound of her door opening caused her to look up. "Hello, Feron," she smiled.

Feron moved towards the bed and sat down. "Liara, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought it was just routine intel."

Liara scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Feron."

He looked up to meet her gaze. "How did you know I was in danger?"

"Tria had contacted me. She had a really bad feeling about your contact and did some digging. It wasn't easy for her to get the information, but she was worried for you. She told me she found out the identity of your contact and I immediately informed Shepard."

Feron hunched over and sighed. "Even in the midst of war, Shepard manages to save my life again." He smiled.

"Shepard is a good woman."

Feron nodded at Liara's words. "Yeah, she is. I regret that I haven't had a chance to get to know her better."

Liara replaced her hand on Feron's shoulder with her head. "The Commander is special. Sometimes, I fear, as much as we love her, we can tend to take advantage of her. She has done so much for all of us. There's nothing we could ever do to repay her."

Feron wrapped his arms around Liara. "I think all she really needs are friends who have her back. People she can trust to be by her side. A sense of familiarity and friendship. People who make her laugh when she's down. People who hold her up when all she wants to do is crumble. That's what you can do for her, Liara. That's all she wants… all she needs."

"You're right, Feron. Though, it still doesn't seem like enough."

"I know. Trust me… I know," he said as he glanced at her, admiring the way she looked snuggled up to him.

"Are you alright?" Liara asked.

"Yeah… just feeling stupid. I got careless, but I was afraid for Zaal'Koris. Kai Leng had contacted me under the name The Ghost saying he had uncovered some new intel. He said Zaal'Koris, Shepard and the Normandy were in danger and the Geth and the Reapers were involved. I didn't do any research on the contact like I normally do because he told me it was urgent that I meet with him, so I rushed off. When you showed up, I knew something wasn't right so I played it cool and ran with your little act."

"It's a good thing we showed up," Liara smiled.

"Have you talked to Tria?"

"Yes. She is relieved as well. She's meeting us on the Citadel so you can return to work."

Feron nodded. "Just don't let her near that sword. She might use it against me for being so careless."

"Ha. I don't think she'll need a sword to punish you, Feron."

Feron sighed. "Yeah. She still has her biotics."

Shepard stepped out of the elevator onto the CIC and headed for the bridge. "Hey, Commander," Joker said at the sound of her footsteps and swung his chair around to face her.

"Joker." Shepard turned towards EDI. "EDI mind if I take your spot for a minute?"

"Not at all, Shepard." EDI stood up out of her chair and Shepard took her place, plopping down with a sigh.

"So, did Javik jump and down and clap his hands with glee?" Joker grinned.

Shepard let out a laugh at the the image Joker placed in her head. "Sorry to disappoint, Joker, but no such luck. Though, he did get wide-eyed and I think he smiled."

"Uh… creepy," Joker commented back. "Four eyes is already weird enough. Four wide eyes… and a Javik smile... " Joker shivered as he pictured it in his mind causing another laugh to erupt from the Commander. "Well, at least Kai Leng is out of the picture."

"Yeah, but there's still a whole lot more Cerberus out there."

"Yeah. If only we could just get the Reapers to fire their giant red lasers at them. Save us a lot of trouble."

"First, a gun that shoots thresher maws, now an Alliance with the Reapers? You don't ask for much do you, Flight Lieutenant?" Shepard teased.

"Hey, if anyone can do it, it's you," he laughed. "You're the Queen of impossible, remember?"

"Yeah, well, hate to break it to ya, but I'm pretty sure even those two things are way out of my realm of possible."

"Have a little faith, Commander," he grinned at her and Shepard smiled back.

"So, how are things with you and EDI?" Shepard winked at him.

Joker groaned in response. "Shepard, I'm not discussing…" Joker was interrupted when EDI spoke up.

"Things are good, Shepard. Jeff has informed me of the different ways I could…" she paused for a moment as she seemed to be searching for the right word. "Please him intimately. I have researched his ideas and they seem…" another pause. "Correct."

Shepard turned to Joker with a smirk as Joker just gaped at EDI. "EDI, maybe you should research the word blabbermouth." Joker finally said.

Shepard stood up and patted Joker's head. "Don't worry, Joker. Your secret is safe with me."

"Great." He didn't believe her one bit.

Shepard was looking at a datapad Traynor had handed her as she headed to the elevator. She was so focused on what she was reading, she didn't notice someone walking towards her and bumped into them, knocking the datapad to the floor. She looked up to see Feron lean down to retrieve it. "Commander, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Shepard smiled as he handed her the datapad. "No harm done, Feron." She went to step around and he stopped her.

"Can I talk to you?"

She nodded. "How about a drink, Feron?"

"That's the best idea I've heard in a while," Feron smiled.

Feron and Shepard were in the lounge pouring their drinks. "Ugh… what is this stuff?" Feron coughed as he choked down his drink.

"It's probably best I don't tell you," Shepard laughed.

"Fair enough," and he held out his glass for another.

After they had a couple of drinks, Shepard decided it was time to talk. "So, Feron… what's on your mind?"

"I spoke with Liara, he stated but didn't continue.

"And?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

Feron took another swig of his drink before speaking. "And, first let me say thank you, Shepard. With everything you have going on, you still find time to save my ass."

Shepard sighed, "Feron, you don't have to thank me." She knew she shouldn't be, but she was getting annoyed at everyone's thanks. It was a little repetitive and unnecessary, even though she appreciated it. They didn't seem to understand that she did these things for them because she wanted too. "If I wanted you dead, you would be." She smirked and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I wanted to help you. I know how much…" she stopped herself from saying what she was about to say. "We're friends, Feron. It's what friends do."

Feron eyed her with curiosity. "You know how much what?"

'Shit.' She mentally face palmed herself. Liara had never stated her feelings for Feron, but Shepard knew her crew like she knew herself, maybe even knew them better than herself. She knew Liara's feelings for him were there. "It's not my place to say," was all she said. Feron seemed to understand and nodded, thankfully, not pressing the matter. "You said you spoke with Liara?" She questioned, hoping to change the subject, sort of.

"Oh, yeah. Shepard, I actually came here for your advice about something personal."

"Advice?"

"Do you think… I mean with the war and the Reapers trying to wipe us out, that it's a good time to try to start a relationship?"

Shepard thought about her words carefully before she spoke. "Feron, if I said no, then I'd be a hypocrite. To be honest, I think right now might be the right time. It might be the only chance you have left."

Feron considered this for a moment. "Yeah. You're right."

"I'm Commander Shepard. I'm always right." She smirked and he snorted a laugh.

"Thanks for this, Shepard. Seems I have some business to take care of."

"Uh, Feron.. you owe me." Feron gazed in her direction, confusion setting in. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"I don't know about lucky," he hung his head. "But, she happens to be a very good friend of yours and she's waiting for me in her room."

Shepard smiled as she watched him leave 'Go get her, tiger' she laughed to herself. Shepard was cleaning up the glasses from drinking with Feron as her mind started to wander. She knew Koris was in her cabin. She smiled to herself as she pictured him on her couch, arms crossed over his chest, head leaned back into the cushions. 'Probably asleep' she snorted a laugh at the thought. Truth be told, he deserved it. He hadn't slept for more than a couple hours at a time in months. She started to picture him asleep without his helmet. His eyes closed, his lips curled into the slightest hint of a smile, his breathing even and calm. She felt a tiny shiver of delight course through her at the mental image.

As Shepard walked into her cabin, she was surprised at what she saw. Koris and Traynor were seated on the couch, a holographic interface of a chessboard on the coffee table in front of them. They both looked up from their game when they heard her enter.

"Oh, Commander. I… I apologize." Traynor stood up quickly looking from Koris to Shepard. "I was just explaining my chess strategies to the Admiral."

"Yes. She's quite brilliant at this game, Shepard," he said as he took another look at the board, as if figuring out his next move.

Shepard was glad to see Traynor making an effort to entertain and befriend the Admiral. It was something not many on the ship had yet to do. Traynor was still standing, looking down at the floor as she shuffled her feet, sure the Commander was going to flip her lid.

"Thank you, Traynor." Shepard planted a genuine smile on her face. Traynor finally got the courage to look up. "I appreciate you taking time to include Koris. Keeping him entertained while I'm on duty."

"Oh." Traynor glanced back to watch Koris as he was still figuring out where his next move should be. He had completely tuned out their conversation as he focused. "Right." Traynor smiled. "I thought he might like some company and he seemed the type that would like a game, so…"

"Traynor, keep up the good work," Shepard smirked.

"Yes Ma'am." She laughed and headed for the door.

Shepard sat down next to Koris linking her arm into his. "Now you got me trying to figure out what you look like when you're concentrating." Shepard grinned.

"Hmm?" Koris was brought back to reality. Realizing what she had said, he laughed, "I'm not sure you want to find out."

"Oh, I think I do." She teased.

"Very well. But I warn you, Lanae. It's not a pretty sight."

"Try me." Koris removed his helmet and, once again focused on the game before him. He squinted his eyes a bit as he pushed his lips out slightly, pondering the situation. Shepard watched him as he started to reach for a pawn, changing his mind at the last minute, leaving his left hand suspended. Shepard slowly turned her head away to hide her silent laugh at the scene. She had never expected to describe him as cute, even after seeing his face for the first time. Cute was almost an insult to the beauty of Zaal'Koris. But, in this moment, cute is exactly how she would describe him. Koris, noticing her movement, glanced over at her.

"What?" He asked completely unaware of her thoughts.

Shepard was still facing away from him when she spoke. "Nothing," she exhaled, catching her breath from her silent laughter.

"Lanae Shepard, are you…" He turned her head towards him to see her covering her mouth, hiding her laugh. "Laughing at me?" He finished.

She removed her hand, trying to keep a straight face as she shook her head. "No. Not at all, Admiral." The laughter took over again just as she said "Admiral" and she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Commander Shepard, laughing at the great Admiral Zaal'Koris." He teased, shaking his head as he went back to focusing on the game.

Shepard continued to watch him, stifling little fits of laughter. His eyes would squint when he was deep in thought. His lips slowly moving this way and that. When he would finally figure out his strategy, his eyes would widen and he give an evil grin to the chessboard. Koris felt her watching him, and noticed he had been playing for almost an hour. He instantly felt angry with himself for getting so caught up in the game. He hoped she didn't think he was ignoring her. He shut off the hologram and Shepard raised an eyebrow at his actions. "I apologize, Lanae. I can be quite focused and competitive at times."

Shepard tried to hold back a smile and mocked him. "Really, Admiral?"

Koris frowned at her teasing. "Don't mock me." He let a smile break forth to let her know he was joking.

Shepard caught her breath when he smiled at her, unable to look away. "Koris, don't do that," she breathed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He leaned in closer to her As he whispered. "And why not?"

Shepard's mind was in a frenzy. She couldn't think straight. She could feel his soft hair fall between her fingers as she stroked it. His eyes gazing into hers, putting her into a trance. She did the only thing she could. She kissed him. Pulling her into his lap, he returned the kiss. She placed a hand behind his head, gently gripping his hair. Her other resting on his shoulder while his, gently, rubbed up and down her back, as if holding her in place.

They finally broke away, their breathing slightly ragged. Shepard leaned into him, wrapping him in her arms tight, his doing the same to her, and placing her head against his shoulder. "Koris?"

"Hmm?"

"I really hate to say this, but, you've been without your helmet for a while now."

"So I have."

Shepard stole a peek at him and saw him smiling down at her. He brushed some of her hair from her face, kissing her lips lightly before placing his helmet back on.

Shepard, Javik, and Garrus were cautiously scanning their surroundings. "What happened here?" Javik spoke up.

"I don't know." Shepard replied as she slowly made her way around the room. "Everybody stay focused and be ready for anything."

After they had taken out Kai Leng on Illium, Shepard had been asked to go Thessia. The Asari Councilor had informed her there was something there that could be of importance to the building of the Crucible. When they arrived, Thessia had been a war zone. The Reapers were there in full force. Shepard, Liara, and Javik had fought their way to the temple containing the artifact. Koris had been nervous pacing the ship as he tapped into the ground teams' comms. Once inside the temple, they had managed to find out it housed a Prothean beacon. When activated, an interface came floating out to greet them. "One of our computers," Javik informed the others. They had been in the middle of a discussion with it, when Cerberus had shown up. Kai Leng was dead but the Illusive Man had more than one operative at his disposal and the information and Prothean computer were now in Cerberus hands. Shepard was pissed when she returned to the Normandy. Pissed at Cerberus and the Illusive Man, pissed at her inability to save the lives of those on Thessia. It was time for some action.

Liara had been working as an informant to Koris, updating him on the status of his people and the situation with Gerrel. He had stepped into her cabin after receiving a message that she needed to speak with him just before they had reached Thessia. She hadn't had the time to give him the information before she was told to suit up for the mission. When he heard of the return he had gone down to speak with her. The sight before him was one he did not expect. Liara was curled up onto her bed, crying. He stepped closer, not sure what to say. Not sure if he should say anything at all. He had finally sat down with her, staying silent. Just knowing he was there seemed to be enough as she seemed to calm down after a moment."Thank you, Admiral," Liara spoke softly as she gathered herself.

Shepard had called everyone into the debriefing room to discuss the situation. Traynor had informed her that, it appeared, this new operative had been heading to Sanctuary. Shepard, Javik, and Garrus were now on Horizon, in the entranceway to the supposed refugee camp, Sanctuary.

It was eerily quiet. They had seen a message from Oriana Lawson back on the shuttle. She had been warning people to stay away. Shepard knew if Oriana was here, Miranda couldn't be too far away. "Shepard, this place feels like a ghost town," Garrus said.

"Yeah, too quiet. Not a peaceful quiet. The kind that leaves you in an eerie suspense, as though someone or something is watching you just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Uh… Shepard, I know we're supposed to be the fearless saviors of the Galaxy, but… do you mind keeping those thoughts to yourself?"

"The Commander is right," Javik scolded Garrus.

"Yeah, you should probably stay quiet too." Garrus shuddered to himself.

"Are you scared, Garrus?" Shepard teased.

"No. Just… on edge. And how are you even able to joke at a time like this?"

"Keeps my mind off what is possibly waiting around that corner we're about to turn."

Garrus looked towards the direction Shepard was headed. "Damn, and here I thought this place couldn't get any worse." As they turned the corner, they noticed a room that led them to a console. "Shepard," Garrus said her name pointing to the console.

"That's Miranda," she said as Miranda's form flickered in and out of the static on the screen.

Shepard was now standing at the Galaxy map, trying to figure out her next move. Miranda and Oriana had been rescued from their father, who Miranda had managed to kill just as he had released Oriana from his grip. Miranda had placed a tracer on the Cerberus operative that had taken Kai Leng's place just before she dashed away, leaving Miranda, Oriana, and their father there to die. The tracer gave them location of the Illusive Man's base but she knew if they attacked now, they would have to head straight for Earth and the final battle to save the Galaxy. She wasn't ready yet. She had one more thing she needed to do. Leviathan.


	11. The Crew

**So, this chapter was supposed to be the beginning of Leviathan, but as I was writing, this is what we got. Don't worry, though. Leviathan is coming. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. Much appreciated. In regards to the last chapter... it was kind of written funny as I was trying to kind of hurry through the last few missions before hitting Leviathan. I apologize for the slight confusion regarding character placement. Leviathan is going to the main focus so, I was just trying to get that last chapter put, thinking I'd move on to the big part, but, as you can see, lol we still haven't made it. If I find myself in another situation like that, I will attempt to separate it out a little better and make a little more sense out of it.**

 **The Crew**

Shepard stepped away from the Galaxy map to make her way to the elevator, when Traynor stepped in her way.

"Uh… Commander, Tali is in the lounge. Seems she took what happened on Horizon pretty hard. You might want to go check on her."

Shepard nodded, "Thanks, Traynor. I'll head down there now."

Shepard stepped into the lounge to see Tali sway slightly on the barstool she was sitting on. "Shepard," Tali said as she held up her glass, acknowledging the Commander. "What brings you down here?" She slurred with a high pitched hiccup.

Shepard smirked at her drunken friend. "Came to see how you were doing."

"I," Tali swayed forward as she spoke. "Am great, Shepard." She pushed her drink up to her helmet but couldn't seem to figure out how to insert more of the happy juice into her system.

"Having issues Tali?" Shepard said still smirking.

"Just this…" she continued to try to solve the puzzle of how to connect herself with said drink. "Emeeergency induction port." She slurred her words again.

"Uh," Shepard raised an eyebrow at her friend. "That's a straw, Tali."

"Emeeergency induction port." Tali repeated, her helmet almost hitting the bar as she leaned down further to try to make the connection once again.

"Ok, Tali. I think you've had enough," Shepard chuckled as she reached for Tali's glass. She had just wrapped her fingers around it when Tali grabbed her arm.

"Don't even try it, bosh'tet."

Shepard stared at her friend in stunned silence for a moment before letting out a laugh. "Okay, okay." She released her fingers from around the glass and Tali released the death grip on her wrist.

"I hate Cerberus," Tali hiccuped again. "The Illusive Man better hope I never find him," she threatened in her slurred speech as she swayed a little more.

"Right about now, I'm sure you'd be seeing two of him," Shepard teased her.

Tali glanced up at Shepard before placing a hand to her forehead and groaning. "Keelah. Don't even joke about that, Shepard. One of him is bad enough."

"I think one of all us is bad enough," she replied, secretly referring more to the intoxicated quarian than anyone else.

"I don't know." Tali said as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I think I could handle two Garrus'"

Shepard barked out another laugh. "You might be the only one."

"Look who's talking," Tali waved her arm towards the commander, almost knocking her off balance. "You're in love with Admiral Qwib Qwib," Tali hiccuped a laugh at her new name for Koris.

"Admiral… Qwib Qwib?" Shepard questioned as she grinned.

"It was funnier than trying to say Zaal… Zaal…"

"Koris." Shepard finished for her.

"YES! That's it," Tali cried triumphantly as she thrust her fingers towards Shepard.

As Shepard shook her head laughing, Garrus stepped in to see Tali suck down the last bits of happy juice in her glass. "Oh, crap."

Shepard and Tali looked over at him. "GARRUS! You've come to join the party. Now all we need is Admiral Qwib Qwib."

Garrus turned to Shepard in confusion then back to Tali. "Uh, you mean Zaal'Koris," he corrected.

Tali let out a dramatic sigh, "Yes."

"Okay, come on, Tali. Maybe we should go lie down."

Tali giggled as Garrus moved to help her stand and led her out of the lounge and away from the alcohol.

Once Tali was dealt with, Shepard decided to make her way into Liara's room. They hadn't spoken much since Thessia and she felt bad for not being there for her when they got back, but she was thankful that Koris had been there to help her through her moment.

"Shepard," Liara smiled as she entered the cabin.

"Hey, Liara. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. I've been working, trying to focus on what I can do instead of what I can't."

"Glad to hear it," Shepard smiled.

"Yes, well Zaal'Koris was very helpful while I was coping. He's a good man, Shepard."

"That he is, Liara. Who would've guessed?" She teased him behind his back making Liara chuckle.

"How's Feron doing?"

Liara had been typing away on her terminal, but froze when she heard his name. "He's… fine, Shepard."

"Did you two talk?"

Liara nodded her head, slowly.

"And?"

"Why do you ask, Shepard?"

"Because I care about you… both of you. I want to see you happy."

Liara faced the Commander and smiled. "I am, Shepard. I wasn't sure he was ready, given what he's been through, but he assures me he is. So, we are… testing the waters."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know." She grinned and walked out.

"Come on, Esteban… the Mako is a one of a kind. It's a beast. Like me. It can handle anything."

"You're just biased, Vega." Cortez laughed.

"Maybe a little, but you can't argue the facts."

"Are you two at this again?" Cortez and James turned to see Shepard standing just outside the elevator.

"Come on, Lola. Go with me on this one," James pleaded. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know, James," she teased. "I think I agree with Cortez. The Hammerhead is much easier to control and faster."

Cortez laughed as James started to whine, "But… but… Commander."

"Can't argue the facts, James," she smirked.

"Pssh." He waved her off, irritated he'd lost another battle. "Damn Hammerhead. Damn biotics," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Cortez. You doing ok?" Shepard had been worried about his state of mind since finding out about his husband, but hadn't had much time to talk to him since he had been to the memorial.

"I'm good, Commander," he smiled. "Thanks for helping me with that. It means a lot to me."

Shepard patted his shoulder. "You're part of my crew, Cortez. You're family now."

"Hey, so if we're family what does that make me?" James asked her.

"The whiny little brat who never gets his way," Shepard teased him again as she stepped in the elevator.

The last thing she saw before the door closed was Cortez laughing and James trying to pelt him with a datapad, missing him by several inches as he said "Shut it, Esteban."

Shepard stepped into Javik's cabin to see him wetting his hands in the trough of water in front of him. "Javik, you look deep in thought."

"I was thinking about my people, Commander."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was…" Javik wasn't sure how to put into words what he was thinking, so he settled with "reminiscing."

Shepard moved towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know coming back after fifty thousand ears to find you're the only one of your kind left can be… devastating. But, I think you're fitting in just fine."

"I'm not concerned with fitting in," He stated.

"I'm think to some degree, you are. You want to know when this war is over you'll have a place in the Galaxy. That you have more purpose than just avenging your people." Javik only looked at her, staying silent. He didn't want to confirm her assumptions. It would be a sign of weakness, but inside, he knew she was right. "Javik, you'll always have a place on my ship as long as it's mine," she smiled.

"Thank you, Commander." She had no idea just how much her words meant to him and he would never show it.

"Anytime, Javik."

Shepard was walking through engineering, towards the elevator when she saw Kaidan walking towards her.

"Hey Kaidan, watcha doin down here?"

"Uh, I was just talking to Adams. Hadn't had much of a chance with all the chaos going on."

Shepard nodded knowing exactly what he meant. "I'm glad we can still find time for each other in the midst of all this, even if it is short."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, you and I haven't had much of a one on one lately."

"No. We haven't. I need to find Koris though. I'm sure he's looking for me."

"He was, but he made the mistake of going to the bridge. I think Joker took him hostage." Kaidan grinned as Shepard snorted.

"Well, in that case, let's talk."

"Shepard, I just wanted to say, well, I consider you a friend. A good one. And I respect you…"

Shepard smiled at him. "Kaidan, you're family. I will always be your friend. I'm always here when you need me."

"I know, Shepard. I was just going to say I'm here for you. Anytime. Once this is all over, we should hang out… like we used too. Maybe take Anderson out drinking," he laughed.

"Deal."

Shepard had finally managed to make her way to the bridge, when she stopped to eavesdrop on Joker and Koris. "You are a very talented, Pilot, Joker." She heard Koris say. "If you were quarian, the fleets would be fighting over you."

"Uh, thanks," Joker said, unsure of how to take his words. "So, Koris, I gotta ask, cause Shepard, well… Shepard is my best friend and I just wanna know…" He spun his chair around to face the Admiral. "You're not gonna hurt you, right? Cause. I mean…"

"Lieutenant, I can say, without a doubt, the last thing I ever wanna do is hurt that woman."

"Good cause.. she kinda loves you." He spun back around to his console "None of us know how that one happened, but here we are." He didn't intend for Koris to hear but he did nonetheless and Joker was sure he was in trouble, hence his shock when he heard the Admiral laugh.

"You are quite right. It is not a turn of events I would've believed possible myself."

"And why's that?"

Koris jumped around to see Shepard, arms crossed over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him as she smirked. "Ah... " he was caught off guard and didn't have the words he needed coming to mind.

"Hey, Commander. We're almost to the Citadel."

"Got it, Joker," She acknowledged, her eyes never leaving Koris as she waited for a response.

"I believe it was said I was too… uptight," he managed.

"You can say that again," Joker mumbled.

Shepard smacked the back of his head, playfully. "Be nice, Joker."

"Hey, he said it, not me. No worries though, Koris. You kinda grow on people after a while."

"I suppose I do." Shepard could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"He kinda does, doesn't he?" She agreed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his finding their place around her waist.

Joker snuck a peek at the couple and glared at them. They were too busy looking at each other to notice. "Ahem..," he coughed. "I would say get a room, Commander, but you have one." He pointed behind them "Through the CIC to the elevator. Deck one."

Shepard stole a glance in Joker's direction. "Might wanna just buckle up and get used to it, Joker," she teased. "Better now than never."

The Normandy was now docked on the Citadel and everyone piled out to enjoy the day before it was back to work. Tali and Garrus had decided to go find some food, while James, Cortez, Joker and EDI headed for Purgatory. Liara was meeting up with Feron and Kaidan had said something about Apollo's. That left Shepard, Koris and Javik. Shepard and Koris had their arms linked as they walked and her head rested on his shoulder. "So, Javik, what are you planning for the day?"

"I… I do not know. Perhaps I will sit back and observe."

"Come on, Javik. You should have a little fun," Shepard coaxed.

"Fun is pointless. We should be out fighting the Reapers."

Shepard frowned at him. "Come on, Javik. I have an idea."

As Shepard and Javik stepped into the arena, Javik took in his surroundings. "Commander…" but before he could finish, he heard a voice say starting round one. Suddenly, they were in the middle of a group of Reaper forces. Javik turned to his right just in time to see a cannibal rushing at him. He ducked into cover and fired his rifle. The cannibal went down and disappeared. To his left, he saw Shepard skirting the perimeter dashing from cover to cover to get a better angle on a group of cannibals on a platform above them. He let loose a dark channel, catching them off guard long enough for Shepard to fire, taking them all down in mere seconds.

"Round Three is over. The match is Shepard's." He heard the automated voice say after several minutes. Shepard jogged towards him, only slightly winded. "Did you have fun, Javik."

"I…" He couldn't believe it himself, but he actually had. "Yes, Commander." He nodded. "Thank you. Perhaps this fun is not so pointless," he admitted.

"Happy to hear it, Javik," she laughed.

After a few more rounds, Javik had stated he was going to do some exploring. Shepard told him to have fun and found Koris waiting for her just inside arena entrance. "Hey," she smiled to him.

She didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling back. "It seems as though our Prothean has taken a liking to the arena," Koris laughed.

"So it would seem," Shepard replied as she, once again linked her arm with his. "You didn't join."

"No. I thought it best to let Javik have his time with you."

Shepard hadn't spent much time with Koris lately and she knew he missed her as much as she missed him, but she was grateful for his understanding of how important her time was with her crew. They found themselves walking along the strip with no particular destination in mind. "Koris?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Koris was about to ask what she was thanking him for when they heard SHEPARD!" They turned around to see a couple of c-sec officers standing over a giant Krogan sitting on a bench.

"Grunt?" Shepard made her way over to the krogan.

"Shepard, I could use a little help here." He nodded in the direction of the c-sec officer.

"Grunt," she pretended to scold him. "What happened."

Grunt sighed and humored her with his tale starting with breaking out of the hospital and ending with getting hungry and stopping for noodles. Somewhere in between there he had managed to light a c-sec car on fire and was now facing charges.

"I'll vouch for him, officer. And sign any paperwork you have."

"Grunt, is there something you'd like to say to the nice man?"

Grunt looked at Shepard then to the officer and sighed. "I'm sorry for lighting you car on fire."

"And?"

"And it won't happen again."

"Good." She turned her attention to the officer. "Now, officer I'll pay for any damages that may have… occurred."

"That's what you've been signing for Ma'am. You're lucky krogan. Don't let me catch you up here again."

When the officer was gone, Shepard asked "So, how were those noodles."

"A little… spicy."

"I love you, Grunt."

Grunt, pleased with himself, did the only thing he could. "Heh. Heh. Heh."

Koris just shook his head, smiling as he watched the scene before him. Only Commander Shepard could pull that off. He admired her for many reasons. His favorite though, being the way she was with her crew. They all loved her, respected her. They didn't follow her orders just because she was their Commander. There was a bond there. A tie they all had, new and old. A tie he was now proud to say, he was a part of.

They had finally managed to settle down, just the two of them. They were back in Shepard's apartment. They made their way in and planted themselves on the couch, Shepard curling herself into Koris as he wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I've missed spending time with you."

"And I you."

"So, has Liara found anything new out?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. Gerrel is still in a rage. Seems he won't calm down anytime soon, though I'm starting to wonder if there's more to his anger."

"What do you mean?"

"Gerrel may be rash, but he never stays angry long. I fear there's more going on than we know."

"You think he went crazy?" She joked.

Koris was silent, causing her to look up at him. "Koris?"

"I believe his intentions have become more about power."

"You think he wants all the Admiral's gone?"

"No. I believe he and Xen are in this together. They are both livid with Tali and I. As for Raan, she has mentioned stepping down. If she does, she poses no threat."

"I didn't think Xen wanted to go to war."

"She didn't at first. Gerrel managed to sway her to see his side of things."

"How are your people?"

"Angry that I'm not there. The truth is, Lanae… the quarians did this on their own. We got ourselves into it, but, frankly, they'll expect me to pull them out of it. I say let them figure it out on their own. I care about my people, but I'm tired of cleaning up their messes when they fail to see reason."

Shepard nodded, "I know how you feel."

"Besides," Koris moved to remove his helmet and looked down at her. "I'm not sure I could go back now nor that I want too."

Shepard placed a palm to his cheek. "Koris, whatever you decide, I support you. As much as I don't want you to leave, if you feel it necessary, I won't stop you."

Koris watched as she gazed at him. She seemed entranced. He couldn't say he had ever been attracted to a human before, but this one… this one was different. She was beautiful in every way. He had never met someone so caring, so passionate, so strong. It seemed as though nothing could break her. "Lanae,"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me. You must be dealing with a lot inside. Let me help you."

Shepard sighed and fell into him. "I'm not sure what to say, Koris. I've lost friends, but that comes with the job description. You don't ever get used to it, but you learn to bury it away and go on. I, constantly, feel pulled in a million different directions, and you learn to prioritize. Coming back from the dead… well..," she snorted. "They didn't cover that one in my training, but I treated it like I did everything else. I buried it away and got the job done. I'm not blind to the suffering and the destruction. I just keep the negative out as much as I can to make room for all the positive I know is there. Like you." She met his eyes again.

He smiled down at her, making her heart jump. Koris moved to hover over her, causing her to lie down as she eyed him with curiosity. (Yes, that same curiosity she had in the very beginning.) Her eyes scanned up and down his body, trying to picture exactly what he looked like. He let her mind wander for a moment before leaning down to gently kiss her neck, causing a sharp intake of breath on her part. He smiled and whispered in her ear "Curiosity gets the better of you every time, Commander." That damn voice of his whispering in her ear was enough to drive her insane. Unable to speak she just sighed as he move to nibble on her neck for just a moment before he was gently brought up to meet her gaze. Slowly, she pulled his head down to hers, their lips finally meeting in a ravaging kiss. She knew they couldn't actually do anything, not yet anyway, but it didn't matter. She had him and that was enough. His mouth moved away from hers to plant gentle kiss down the side of her face, stopping long enough to give her a gentle bite on the ear, and continuing down to her collarbone. She had to stop him. She wasn't sure she could take anymore before her hormones took over. It was all she could do to keep them at bay as it was. "Koris?" She breathed.

"Hmm?" He continued, working his way back up, slowly oh so slowly.

"If you don't stop, I'm not sure I can be responsible for what might happen."

Koris chuckled as he raised himself up to look at her once again. "Perhaps," he leaned back down whispering in her ear, "it just might be worth it, though," he grinned as he heard the tiniest whimper from her as she bit her lip at the image in her head. He finally moved off her, laughing. "I apologize, Lanae. Enough teasing.

Shepard scooted into his arms once again. "Trust me, Koris. I did enjoy that."

"So I noticed," he smirked.

Shepard and EDI had just come back from Dr. Bryson lab on the Citadel. "Alright, Joker get us out of here. We got alotta work to do."

"Aye, Aye, Commander."


	12. The Search Begins

**Ok, I'm sorry. I had to do it and Garrus was the perfect one. I know he seemed a little pissy, but wouldn't you be in his shoes? I know it's a little OOC but somebody had to be the chicken and and I already set him up for it back on Horizon**

 **The Search Begins**

"Shepard, are you sure about this? I mean, there's nothing here." Joker was looking at his console as it scanned where the probe had landed.

"There's gotta be something, Joker. Garneau didn't just disappear."

"Are you sure? I mean with the Reapers and all…" Shepard glared at the back of his head. "Keep looking, Joker. We have to find Leviathan. Which means, we have to find Garneau."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

"Jeff, I have found something." EDI chirped up from the co-pilot chair. "It appears to be an artifact."

"Good work, EDI." Shepard radioed Cortez to prep the shuttle for the ground team. They were goin in.

As the shuttle approached the coordinates, Cortez spoke up. "Commander, I have to land a ways from the actual probe. There's nothing here but rock, except for a small zone to the east of the coordinates."

"How far from the probe, Cortez?"

"A ways, Commander. It's gonna be a hike, especially in that terrain."

"Understood. Set us down, Cortez."

Cortez followed her instruction, carefully setting the shuttle down, avoiding jagged edges of rock that might jolt them. As soon as he was grounded, Shepard, Garrus and Javik stepped out and looked around.

"This will be a challenge," she heard Garrus say.

They were on a small planet that could only be described as a giant rock. They had a hard time figuring their exact surroundings since it was dark and seemed to be getting darker by the second. Shepard turned on her flashlight and her ground team followed suit. What they saw left them speechless for a moment.

"Uh, Shepard,"

"Yeah, I know. Damn it."

The good side of things was, they didn't have to climb the mountainous terrain. The bad side… they had to walk through some very dark, very eerie cavernous tunnels. "It's always me when you want an adrenaline rush." Garrus shook his head.

Shepard laughed, "Come on, Garrus. Keeps Ya on your toes."

Shepard got on her radio. "Uh, Cortez we may need a little help with this one. Tell everyone to be prepped and ready by the time you get back to the Normandy. We'll wait here."

"On it, Commander."

"This could be interesting." No one said a word in response to Javik. All they could do was nod their heads as they continued to take in the scene before them.

After several minutes, the shuttle came back into view and Cortez, once again, carefully set it down. "Damn, Lola," James whistled as he stepped out. "You sure know how to pick em."

"Keelah. I'm not sure I want to go in there."

"It's massive. I wonder what could be inside," Liara breathed.

"Gonna be hard to find anything in there," Kaidan stated.

"Shepard, my scans indicate the probe is somewhere beyond this cavern." EDI chimed in.

"Yeah? and how big is this cavern, EDI?"

"Unknown, " was all she replied.

"Lanae, are you positive about this?" Koris asked as he took in the sight.

Shepard spun around at his voice. "Koris?" She was surprised to see him and stepped closer. "What are you doing here."

"I wish to join you. Your shuttle pilot, Cortez, explained the situation. I wanted to be here."

Shepard smiled at him. "I'm glad you are." She immediately put her Commander face back on as she faced her crew. "Okay, guys we're going in. No telling what we'll find so, be ready." She walked away from Koris and headed for the deep dark tunnel that lay before them.

The crew looked amongst themselves and shook their heads, but quickly followed suit. They weren't going to let their Commander face whatever might be in there alone. As they cautiously made their way in, they scanned their flashlights around, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that moved. They all had weapons drawn, ready to shoot first and ask questions later, Koris included. "Shepard, are you sure this is the right place?" Tali questioned.

"It has to be, Tali. These are the coordinates."

"How could Garneau be down here? Cortez could hardly land the shuttle." James piped in.

"Maybe, he was dropped off," Shepard offered.

"And just left here? Well, that's a pleasant thought." Garrus said.

"Wait. Everyone stop." Everyone turned to look at Liara. "There's something over there, ahead of us." She pointed and they all followed her direction. As they got close, they noticed a sphere of some sort. Shepard reached down to pick it up, when Liara stopped her. "Don't, Shepard. This thing is active."

"Shepard, that looks like the artifact back in Bryson's lab." EDI remarked.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Shepard asked.

"Unknown, though Liara is correct. It does appear to be active."

Shepard turned to Liara. "Any ideas?"

"I've only heard rumors. Goddess, if they're true, Shepard…"

"Spill it, T'soni," Garrus said.

"All I can say is, this may not be a good idea after all."

"We can't go back now, Liara. We need to figure this out. And, if Garneau is still alive, I'm not just going to leave him to rot."

"You sure, Shepard? I mean, no one would know. "

Shepard glared at the turian, but he didn't notice as he was busy trying to aim at invisible targets in the air with his rifle. "Garrus, since when did you become so… on edge?"

Garrus froze with his rifle in mid air and looked at her. "When you decided that every mission you took me on had to involve big, dark, eerie places," he smarted off. "Why can't we ever go anywhere nice?" He muttered as he continued his hunting.

Liara pulled out her pistol and aimed at the artifact. The sound of her pistol firing mixed with the shattering of glass caused Garrus to jump and accidentally fire his rifle into the air. "T'soni, a little warning next time," he said to the Asari.

"Sorry, Garrus." The team continued their trek to the tunnel, slowly making their way through the dark.

"Wonder how far this goes, Lola."

"Yeah, there doesn't appear to be an end anytime soon."

They had been walking for what seemed like hours and Shepard noticed everyone seemed a bit tired. "How about a break?"

Everyone murmured their agreement and started to plant themselves on the ground in a circle. "So, Liara, tell us what you've heard." Shepard said

Everyone turned their attention to Liara. "Supposedly, the artifact we found is a communication device of some sort. No one knows any real details since most have never seen one. It was only a rumor… myth. But, now I'm not so sure."

"Communication device?" Kaidan asked.

Liara nodded. "Yes, it's believed that they're millions of years old. The origin is unknown, but it is rumored that if you encounter one, you begin to hear voices. Some have even believed that your mind, once you've been around one long enough, is no longer your own."

Shepard gaped at Liara. "Indoctrination?"

Liara nodded, "Yes, the two seem intertwined somehow, but as I said, the truth is unknown. It's all just speculation."

"Well, I, for one would like to keep it that way," Kaidan said.

"Commander," Shepard turned to look at Javik. "I believe the… Liara is correct."

"You've come across these things before?" Shepard questioned.

"Once. They were only rumors in my cycle as well until some others and I found one. We didn't know what it was at the time, but soon after, the others, who had been exposed became… they were no longer themselves."

"You don't think it's possible that…" Kaidan stopped to consider his own thoughts.

"What, Kaidan?" Shepard pressed.

"Could Leviathan be an actual Reaper?"

"And we continue with the pleasant thoughts. Today is just filled with them." Garrus shuddered at the thought.

"Garrus, you okay?"

"Sorry, Shepard. I'm just not thrilled with this idea. Reaper forces? Sure. Why not? Collectors? No problem. The big unknown? Call me when you're done."

"So, it's not the creatures that bother you. It's the dark and the quiet of new surroundings?"

"Exactly."

"It's okay, Garrus. I'll protect you," Tali teased as she patted his arm. Garrus shot her a glare.

"Interesting," Koris said.

"Koris?" Shepard leaned into him as his arms automatically wrapped around her.

"I'm not so sure Leviathan is a Reaper. It makes no sense. Why would a Reaper take out one of its own?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Hey Lola, if this thing is a Reaper… won't we need bigger guns?"

"James is right. Shepard. We don't know what could be waiting for us. If it's something we can't handle with what we have…" Lara stated.

"That's why I brought the targeting laser I used on Rannoch," Shepard smirked.

Shepard unwillingly pulled herself out Koris grasp. "Alright guys. Let's get moving."


	13. More Questions, No Answers

**More Questions, No Answers**

The Crew had been walking through the cavern for hours. They began to wonder if it would ever end. They had been trying to joke and enjoy some small talk to take their minds off the situation. Koris and Shepard were in front of the group, just enjoying each other's company, their senses still tuned on high alert to anything that might surprise them. They could hear James and Garrus sharing jokes back and forth and Garrus laughing now and again. Shepard smiled when she realized, James was trying to ease Garrus' mind and get him focused on more 'pleasant' things. Tali and Kaidan were quietly discussing the information Liara had given them about the artifacts, while Liara and Javik were comparing notes on what they knew about them. EDI was quiet, not speaking unless spoken too. They all stopped dead in their tracks and got quiet when they heard a loud, deep growl coming from their intended direction. Shepard waved her flashlight around, trying to see what could have made that sound as the others took their stance, ready to shoot. Shepard caught a glimpse of movement in front of her and barely had enough time to dodge out of the way as whatever she saw lunged forward. Noticing her movements, the others jumped back, away from the attacker. They all shone their lights behind them, trying to spot their foe. Another growl emerged from the darkness and Garrus found himself on his back, face to face with glowing orange eyes, some very sharp teeth and lots of drool. Lots and lots of drool. The creature lifted its head, letting out a massive roar before attempting to take a chunk of Garrus' face. Garrus reached up, grabbing the beast by the neck, trying to buy himself some time when he heard the sound of a shotgun and felt the weight of the creature disappear as it toppled away from him. He looked up to see Tali aiming at the now dead beast. "Told you I'd protect you," she teased as James helped him up.

"What is that thing? James asked as he glanced down.

Shepard moved towards Garrus, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good, Shepard. Thanks." He stole a peek at the creature, that, just moments before, had been trying have him for lunch.

"It's huge," Liara gasped as she leaned down for a closer look.

"It reminds me of a very demented looking grizzly bear," Shepard said. "About the same size, too."

"Do you think there's more of these things?" James asked.

Shepard turned back around in the direction they needed to go and shone her flashlight around. "I think we're good for now. Just be careful, guys. No one dies here."

They walked a bit further, slightly more cautious this time, and finally reached another giant cavern with three different tunnels leading three separate directions.

Tali glanced down to the left of the group and gasped at what she saw. "Shepard, there," she pointed.

Shepard followed Tali's line of sight. "Shit" she hissed when she spotted what Tali had seen. She ran over and leaned down. It was the body of a human male. She checked his vitals, knowing, already, there would be none. "He's dead," she announced to the group. She noticed a datapad on the ground next to her and picked it up.

"Is there any information?" Liara asked, hopeful they had found something useful.

Shepard tossed the datapad back to the ground. "No. It's all jumbled. Just a bunch of letters thrown together in no particular order." She didn't need the datapad to know the dead human was Garneau. Given his condition, his body hadn't been there long and other than Garneau and her crew, there was no one else on the planet, that she knew of anyway.

"Shepard, I might be able to recover some of the information."

"Have at it, EDI," Shepard sighed as she slumped the rest of the way to the ground in defeat. Koris hurried to her side, pulling her into him.

The others focused their attention elsewhere, trying to give the Commander and Koris a moment in private. Shepard had latched onto Koris when he appeared beside her. "This whole mission has been a dead end. We walked all this way, risking our lives in the dark, just to find absolutely nothing."

Koris pulled her up, forcing her to look at him. He brought his hands to her face as he spoke. "It's not hopeless, Lanae. Not yet. EDI," Koris turned to the robot. "Are you having any luck?"

"Yes, although some if it still unreadable. It's as if…."

"As if what, EDI?" Shepard asked.

"It was intentional."

"You think Garneau wiped his data?"

EDI turned to face Shepard. "No."

"Then who…"

EDI cut her off. "Shepard, I believe whoever erased this to be Leviathan."

"Leviathan erased the data?"

"Not all of it."

"What have you got?"

"Judging from what I recovered, Leviathan is here."

"Here? Where?"

"Unknown."

Shepard gently placed a hand on Koris arm before pulling herself up off the ground and heading back towards her crew. "We have a decision to make," she announced. "EDI was able to retrieve some of the data. From what she could tell, it seems Garneau believed Leviathan to be here." She let her statement sink in to their heads for a moment. "So, I plan on finding this thing, but if anyone disagrees, speak up. I don't risk my people and if even one person feels their flight instinct right now, just say so."

The crew looked amongst themselves. Once again, none of them really wanted to continue, but they knew, with or without them, Shepard was going. They weren't letting her go alone.

"We're with you, Lola. All the way," James wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Shepard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, all that's left is figuring which one of these three tunnels to go through." Shepard said.

"We could split up, Shepard," Liara suggested. Shepard had considered that idea, but given what had jumped out at them earlier, she wasn't sure she liked the idea of going their separate ways when they didn't even know where they would end up in the end. As she quickly tried to come up with a better option, she knew this was their only choice. So she nodded her approval.

"Okay. James, Tali, and Garrus will take the one on the left. EDI, Kaidan, and Liara take the right. Koris, Javik and I will hit the middle. Everyone be careful. Be prepared and stay in radio contact."

They all joined in their separate groups and started for the their designated tunnels.

"Team Mako, How's it going over there?" The teams had been walking for quite some time now, with Shepard touching base every so often to check on their status.

"So far, so good. Just looks like a lot more tunnel to go." She heard James say.

"Yeah, same here. Team Hammerhead, what's your status?"

"We're moving, that's a plus," Kaidan radioed in. "Nothing exciting yet."

"Good. As soon as either team hits an opening or new area, I want to know."

"Sure thing, Lola."

"Understood, Commander."

Javik noticed something happening to his left and jerked his head and his flashlight in that direction. "Commander, I think I saw something… that way."

Shepard, Javik and Koris slowly made their way to where Javik's attention had been drawn. They had only taken a couple of steps when they heard "AAAAIEEE!"

Koris and Shepard aimed their guns, trying to spot the source of the shriek as Javik readied a dark channel. The being was coming from behind them. "Commander," Javik tried to get Shepard's attention to tell her it was behind her, but he was drowned out by another shriek. Shepard was frantically searching for where the sound was coming from and Javik could see she wasn't going to find it in time. He did the only thing he could think of. He ran towards Shepard and knocked the creature away from her. Catching its attention, it ran towards Javik and swiped a massive hand full of sharp claws at his face, knocking Javik to the ground.

The creature pounced on him, swiping this and way that at the Prothean. Koris finally spotted them and fired a few rounds into it. It wasn't dead but it was hurt. Koris and Shepard ran over to Javik. He was unconscious and there was a lot of blood. "Shit," Shepard hissed. "Koris, keep an eye out while I take care of Javik."

Koris nodded and slowly started making rounds with his flashlight.

"Come on, Javik," Shepard coaxed as she started to apply medi-gel. "Come on. Please God," she begged. She continued to gently rub the goo into the Prothean. Her lip quivered a tiny bit and she could feel a hint of a tear starting to form as she desperately tried to bring Javik back. "Not like this, Javik." She was just about to give up when she heard a small gasp of breath. "Javik?" She wasn't ready to get her hopes up just yet.

"Commander," he responded. His voice was raspy and she could tell he was still in bad shape, but he was alive.

"Thank god, Javik. I thought I lost you there for a minute."

Javik moved to sit up. "I feel… weak."

"Give it some time. Let the medi gel work itself into your system. You should be okay after a little while." Javik nodded his understanding.

"AAAAIEEE."

"Another one?" Shepard asked, turning to Koris.

"It sounds farther away," he answered.

Shepard stood up and walked to where the one they had disabled lay. It had finally died, due to its injuries. They kind of look like husks, but some things different. They're a little bigger and…" Shepard couldn't quite place what it was, but there was definitely something different about these husks.

"Uh, Lola," James came over the radio. "We got company."

"What is it, James?"

"Not sure. Kinda looks like a husk."

"James be careful. We ran into one of those too. It got Javik. I had to bring him back."

"No worries, Lola. We got this."

"Team Hammerhead. Status Report. NOW!"

"All good here, Commander. We haven't come to an exit yet. Still making our way through." Kaidan said.

"Kaidan listen to me. You need to be careful."

"Yeah. We're on alert, Shepard. We're looking out."

"Good."

"Lanae, I think it's best we keep moving," Koris said as he continued his lookout.

"Javik, can you stand?"

"Yes, Commander." Javik stood up, grabbing his rifle on the way. "Commander… Thank you."

Shepard smiled at him. "Anytime, Javik."

James, Tali and Garrus had managed to disable the thing that had attacked them. "Keelah, it's.. it's.."

"What, Tali?" Garrus asked.

"It's a quarian," Tali breathed.

"Wait? A quarian?"

"Well, not anymore. But it definitely used to be."

"A quarian husk? How is that possible?" Garrus asked.

"I… I don't know," Tali shook her head. "Shepard," Tali said through the radio. "These aren't just husks. They're.. quarian husks."

"What do you mean 'quarian?'" Shepard responded.

"Just that. Quarian."

"How in the hell…"

"Tali, are you sure?" Koris asked.

"Yes, Koris. It took me a minute to realize it, but it's definitely quarian."

"Ah… I see. It seems we have a mystery to solve," he said.

"This is too weird, Lola. Quarian husks?"

"Yeah. Something is definitely going on." Shepard agreed.

"Shepard, if Tali is right, what do you think it could mean?" Liara asked

"I don't know. Just keep going guys. No more splitting up after this. We need to find a way to regroup… and soon."


	14. Blast from the Past

**This was a difficult chapter to right. If it gets confusing, I apologize. I was attempting to show things from both angles, while maintaining the idea of where they actually were. All the questions regarding this particular situation will be answered in the next chapter, though they are not directly related to Leviathan itself. This was kind of my way of tieing it all together. The history of the old crew with the new. Even though their moments are short, it was supposed to be kind of a mental step back for everyone. It's also Shepard's moment where she is facing her past in a way. They're still quite a ways from actually finding Leviathan. This was what Cortez would call a "hiccup" in their investigation.**

 **Blast from the Past**

"EDI, any ideas on these quarian husk… things?" The teams had been talking over their radios, discussing this new information. EDI had been quiet, not offering any intel.

"No. I have been attempting to research what we found, but there is no information. It is possible these are quarians from the past who have been indoctrinated by Leviathan. However, that seems unlikely given Leviathan is, most likely, not an actual Reaper."

"Any ideas on Leviathan?" Shepard questioned her again.

"My theory suggests Leviathan may not be an actual created being, but an essence."

"Essence? Of what?" Kaidan asked.

"I do not know. The information I retrieved was not clear."

"Alright. We need a plan. Does anyone see any end to their tunnel."

"Negative, Commander," Kaidan answered.

"Not yet, Lola."

"I hear something," Garrus spoke up. "It sounds like…" Garrus paused as he strained to listen. "Water maybe."

"I hear it too, Garrus," Tali stated.

"Yeah, it's faint but definitely there." James agreed.

"That could be a good sign. Keep going," Shepard told them.

As James, Tali, and Garrus got closer, the sound of dripping water got louder. "I see light straight ahead." Tali said. They picked up the pace, hoping this was finally a way out.

"Lola, we may have found something. There's light directly ahead of us."

"Yeah, same here," Kaidan said.

"We see it too. Let's hurry guys." The three teams were now dashing towards the faint glow of a white blue light ahead of them. "Shepard, it's an opening," Tali gasped, slightly winded.

The teams made their way through their openings and found themselves, once again, all together. But… they weren't alone. In front of them was a massive blue orb, suspended in the air, not moving.

"Shepard, that's just like the one we found earlier, only… it's much bigger," Liara gasped in awe.

"Yeah. A lot bigger. And, I have a feeling it's a lot more dangerous, too."

At her words, a deep, loud voice rang out from all around them. "You should not be here. Go back to where you came from."

No one spoke. They were all mesmerized and a bit frightened. "You can go no further." the disembodied voice boomed again.

Shepard had finally been pulled out of her trance. She wasn't leaving, not yet. "I need some answers." She glanced up at the ceiling.

"I have nothing for you," It said.

"Oh I think you do," Shepard challenged.

"Turn back. This doesn't concern you, human."

"Oh but you see, it does concern me. You killed a Reaper. Why?"

"You bring only death."

Shepard sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere and she needed the information. She couldn't leave without it. "Tell me what I need to know."

The giant orb started to turn, slowly, then picking up pace little by little. Suddenly a massIve white light shot out, blinding the crew as they were knocked backwards by an Invisible force. When Shepard came to, she slowly got to her feet and looked around. "What the…?" She breathed, realizing where she was. She was back in the Collector base.

Garrus shook his head, violently as he gathered himself. "Just what I needed," he muttered as he picked himself up and got to his feet. Taking in his surroundings, he said, "Ilos? How the?" a groan escaping from him as he said it. He looked to his left and saw Liara, still on the ground not moving. He ran towards her. "Liara, you alright?" He leaned down to see if she was conscious.

"Yes, I believe so. Where are we, Garrus?" she said.

"Ilos," he answered. She gave him a quizzical stare.

"Goddess, how did that happen?"

"I assume it had to do with that giant ball of… well, whatever." He helped her up and they immediately started hunting for a way back to everyone else.

Kaidan had woken up back on Virmire with Tali, while EDI was back on Earth's moon, where she had once been a rogue V.I.

James was back on Earth. He was alone and surrounded by husks. "Great," he thought to himself. At least he knew where he was, but how did he get here and how was he supposed to get out.

Javik rubbed his head as he sat up. He hadn't notice where he was and bumped his head when he tried to sit up. It was dark and he was on his back. It took a moment before he realized his surroundings were similar to the stasis pod he had lay in for 50,000 years.

Koris slowly go to his feet. He looked around to see the others still on the ground, unconscious. He ran to Shepard's side. She was still alive, but her breathing was hurried and heavy, as if she was having a nightmare. He made his way to the others, finding similar responses. The orb had disappeared after it knocked them back. He was alone, or so he thought. He jumped around when he heard a laugh from behind him. There was a sudden "AAAAIEEEE" and he readied his weapon as the husk ran towards him.

He took this one down with ease, being able to see, due to the light from the opening that lay just beyond them. He started to run towards it, hoping to find a landing zone for Cortez and get out of this wretched place. He was stopped, when he heard another laugh… no the same laugh from just before he shot the husk.

"Koris, did you really think you could escape me?"

Koris hissed at the voice. He knew that voice all too well. "Gerrel." He spun to face the Admiral, gasping when he caught sight of him. Gerrel had no envirosuit. No helmet. "Gerrel, how…?"

"Is this possible?" Gerrel finished and Koris just nodded. "Let's just say the Reapers made quite the offer. One I couldn't pass up."

"No. No. You didn't?" Koris asked in shock.

"Oh I did. It was… difficult to do, but worth it nonetheless."

Koris watched as Gerrel paced around the room. When he stopped at Shepard's unconscious body, he growled. "Don't touch her."

"Relax, Koris. I'm just… looking," he grinned up at him. "Besides, you really believe she loves you, don't you?"

Koris fired a warning shot just pass Gerrel's head. "Leave her out of this, all of them."

"You see, Koris… none of them really care about you. Shepard was just using you, manipulating you to get what she wanted."

Koris didn't believe him. He wouldn't. Gerrel was lying. He had to be. "No, Gerrel. You are the one... " he fired another shot, this time aiming straight for Gerrel's head.

"Ow. Son of a.." He heard Gerrel hiss in pain as he reached a hand up to check the damage. Without warning, Gerrel pulled out his gun, aiming it straight at Shepard.

"No, Gerrel. No. Please." He begged.

Gerrel met Koris eyes and grinned.

Garrus and Liara had been wondering around Ilos for what seemed to be an eternity. "Garrus, we have to find a way out. There has to be something."

Garrus was frantically searching his brain, trying to remember the route they had taken to open the door that led them to Saren and the conduit. He looked around and noticed a small alcove hidden behind a wall. "Wait. This way. He told her. They ran into the alcove and came out into a small room. "This is it." He ran to the back of the room, finding a pathway that led them up to another smaller room containing a console.

"Yes. I remember now." Liara activated the console and they hurried to the elevator they knew lay hidden under them. Once back at the main opening, they saw the doors now opened and rushed out. As they ran, Garrus and Liara looked up to see a white beam of light ahead of them. "The conduit," Liara breathed. And they ran like hell, hoping this was the answer they needed. As they entered the beam, a force shot them upwards and they were gone.

Garrus opened his eyes. He was back in the cavern, he started to get up when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Liara still lying down, motioning him to be quiet. He could hear voices. He knew one was Koris. The other he couldn't place, but it was familiar. When he saw the figure aiming at Shepard's unconscious body, he growled and dashed for Gerrel, tackling him to the ground.

Kaidan and Tali had followed the paths laid out in front of them. They were back on Saren's facility, trying to find an exit. "Do you think we're stuck here?" Tali asked.

"No. We just have to find a way out. We'll get back to the others." Kaidan reassured her. They continued to make their way around the facility. As they stepped through a large door, Tali gasped. "This is where…" she didn't finish her sentence.

Kaidan had stepped in and slowly knelt down.

"Ash," was all he said before they were gone. Tali opened her eyes just in time to see Garrus tackle something. She pulled out her shotgun, but wasn't able to get a clear shot without hitting Garrus. Kaidan shot up and saw the same thing Tali had, looking around, he saw Koris trying to aim at the figure, but not quite able to line up a shot in time to fire before the figure would move again.

Javik, still in his stasis pod, tried desperately to remember the code he needed to open it. His previous encounter with the quarian husk and the medi gel still had his brain a little fuzzy. "The Commander," he gasped. That was all he needed for everything to come flooding back. He activated the tiny console within his pod and typed in the code. A bright light washed over him and he opened his eyes. There was a sound of fighting. No gunfire, not yet. He looked around and saw Tali and Kaidan standing up. Following their line of sight, he saw the Turian on the ground struggling with something. He stood up and aimed his gun, much like the others. Just like the others, he couldn't get a clear shot, so he joined the turian in the scuffle.

James was taking out husks as he ran… well… he didn't know where he was running. Just trying to find a way back to his crew and his Lola. He found himself amidst the destruction from the day the Reapers first invaded Earth. He got an idea and suddenly, his mind mapped out his route perfectly. He kept firing at husks as he went, hoping he didn't run out of ammo. "Some biotics would definitely come in handy right now." He groaned at his words, the full effect of the truth hitting him like a ton of bricks. Biotics really were better than physical conditioning. He snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted the Normandy. As soon as he got close enough to board, he was thrown up into the air. He shot up from the ground, noticing someone running past him, almost knocking him back onto his back. He glanced to his right to see Javik running towards Garrus, who was attempting to get a grip on something. James stood up and readied his shotgun, slowly sneaking up behind the trio of bodies.

"Shepard," she heard Ashley whisper. As she looked up, she saw Ashley in one of those pods the Collectors had used. "All your fault, Shepard," Ashley whispered, the anger apparent in her voice. "You could've saved me."

Shepard felt her heart wrench with guilt. "I'm sorry, Ash." As soon as the words were out, she saw Ashley's body disappear, her blood in its place. "NOOO!" Shepard cried as she banged the side of her fist on the pod.

"Shepard," another voice came through and she saw Thane now where Ashley had been just moments before.

"Thane," she breathed. She desperately tried to open the pod before he could be swallowed down. "Shepard, do not blame yourself," was all he said before he was, too was gone.

Shepard watched as his form was sucked down, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Shepard, good to see you again. Wish circumstances were better."

"Mordin?" She gaped.

"Yes. Time is short, Shepard. Must say this. Not your fault. My decision. Had to do it. Had to be me."

"Someone else might very gotten it wrong," she whispered, finishing the sentence for him as she smiled sadly. The words were no sooner said and he was gone.

"Shepard-Commander, help us." Shepard slumped to the floor in defeat as she glanced at Legion. Her heart was breaking. She wasn't sure she could take any more. She loved all of her crew, but Legion had held a special place in her heart. All those people, all that loss she had suffered and buried away was now coming to a head. "Shepard-Commander, help us" Legion repeated.

"I'm so sorry, Legion," she whispered between her tears. Shepard wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face as she sobbed. She could feel her heart shattering slowly. She didn't look up when she felt someone pull her into their arms and hold her. She didn't need to. She'd know those arms anywhere. "Koris, I love you." She cried into his chest through the tears.

Koris had been trying to get closer to the scuffle when he had heard her speak. It was soft and she had sounded sad, but she had said she loved him. He rushed to her, hoping that meant she was awake. "Lanae," he coaxed. "Lanae, I'm here, love."

In that moment, Gerrel, who had been tackled by Garrus and had been fighting him and the Prothean for only a moment, charged himself up and knocked them off of them with a force. His eyes scanned the room while they were distracted and spotted his target. Koris.

James, Kaidan, Liara, and Tali all had their opportunity. They opened fire as Gerrel ran. He wasn't phased by their bullets. He kept going. Liara threw out a stasis field but it did nothing "Damn it." She hissed.

Koris looked up from his position to see Gerrel heading straight for him. Gerrel fired at Koris, knocking him out cold as blood started to pour out of him. Turning back to the others, he grinned. He grabbed Koris and fled out the lighted opening. They saw him stop long enough to fire at something. They started to fire at him again but their bullets were cut off when a large pile of boulders fell down from above, blocking their path to Gerrel. "Shit," James said.

"We have to find a way out. Koris isn't going to last very long." Liara said as she rushed to Shepard's still unconscious form.

"Guys," Garrus looked around the room. "Where's EDI?"

James circled around the room, his eyes scanning for the robot. "Ah, shit. We lost EDI too?" He grumbled.

"Shepard," Liara tried to wake the Commander.

"Shepard." She knew that voice. She managed to look up. There was no one around. Koris had disappeared just moments before leaving her alone once again. "Shepard, wake up."

"Liara," Shepard breathed to herself. She couldn't see her anywhere, but her voice was all around, echoing through the Collector base.

"Shepard, come on. We need you. Koris needs you."

"Koris? Why? What happened?" Shepard felt her body tremble, afraid something bad had happened.

"Come on, Lola. We gotta get out of here."

Shepard smiled at his voice. She pictured James standing there, his back to her as they joked and teased each other in the shuttle bay.

Javik came and stood by Liara. He knelt down and pulled Shepard towards him. Placing his hands on her body, he began to transfer information into her, hoping it would be enough to wake her.

Shepard looked around her. It was like a 3d movie. She could see Garrus fighting with someone. She saw her crew trying to aim their weapons without hitting him. She could see the figure toss Garrus and Javik aside like rag dolls as he ran towards Koris. She saw Koris slump over as the figure threw him over his shoulder. She saw him leave just before trapping her crew in the cavern. She clenched her fists. Her muscles went rigid as she let out a growl. A bright light consumed her.

The crew jumped back as they heard a dark, furious growl from their Commander as she sat up, opening her eyes. "Let's go," she said, her eyes only focused on one thing, the pile of boulders that blocked their path.

"Shepard, we have to find EDI." Liara informed her.

"I am right here, Dr. T'soni." EDI stepped from the shadows as she spoke.

"What happened to you?" James asked.

"I was… disabled."

"Disabled? As in shut off?" Liara questioned.

"No. My programming was… altered somehow. I was… somewhere else in my programming while my body remained here."

"Good to see you're back with us, EDI," Garrus said.

"I am not entirely sure I am. At least, not one hundred percent."

"What do you mean, EDI?" Shepard was anxious. She needed to get to Koris, but she knew EDI was onto something.

"While, I can still hear you, I am not able to see you. Shepard, I think I may be of some assistance. This program has given me access to certain… networks."

"What kind of networks?"

"Unknown. I must experiment with it to fully understand its capabilities."

Shepard picked herself up off the ground."Just be careful, EDI. Now, let's find a way outta here."


	15. Some Good After All

**I know this chapter moved a little fast and the ending might seem a little too good to be true, but I was trying to think of a way to use some of the information EDI had managed to retrieve. I also didn't want it to be information for the war or Cerberus. I wanted to be able to use it for something more personal, so that's how it happened, lol. Anyway, there's more information to come along with more Leviathan. It's not over yet, people. Stay tuned.**

 **Some Good After All**

"I have Koris," Gerrel stated.

"Good. Keep him alive. Shepard will come to you if she knows you have him."

"She brought the entire crew. I can't take them all." Gerrel said.

"Find a way." As soon as he spoke, his holographic form disappeared from Gerrel's omni-tool.

After Shepard had punched Gerrel and kicked him off her ship, he had been livid. He knew she was going to side with Zaal'Koris and he had to find a way to stop her. He had turned to the one person he could think of. The Illusive Man. The Illusive Man had told him the Reapers would reward him generously for Shepard's body. Even stated he would be rewarded before hand if he swore to uphold his end of the bargain and bring them Shepard. He was told he could be… "upgraded." He wouldn't need his suit anymore. He could walk around free from the tomb that he called a helmet. After thinking about his options, he and a small group of his supporters agreed to the deal. They had taken a small ship to the coordinates the Illusive Man had given them. They had found themselves on Sanctuary eager to undergo the operations. Gerrel had been the last of the group to be pulled into the lab. "Where are the rest of my people?" He questioned the technician. She merely pointed to a large window without looking up from her datapad. He had walked over and looked out to see what had once been his crew now in the form of some beastly figure. "What did you do to them?" He wailed as he took a step back from the window.

"It was necessary. They were our experiments. We had to study them before we could perfect the operation," the lab tech stated with no hint of remorse.

Gerrel had almost changed his mind until he thought about Shepard. "And you've perfected it now?" He asked.

"Yes. You should be better than new now that we have studied your bodies and their capabilities."

Gerrel laughed to himself as he remembered the moment he was changed. It had been painful, so painful. He thought he was going to die right there in the lab as they worked on him. He was deep in thought when Koris let out a groan and a cough. "Koris, so glad you're back among the land of the living." He crossed over to Koris body and leaned down to whisper, "was afraid I had killed you." He laughed to himself again.

"Just do it then," Koris spat, daring him.

"Don't be so hasty, Koris. If I kill you, you're no good to me."

"And what can I possibly do for you in this moment, Gerrel?" Koris gasped in pain as he tried to move. 'Bad idea' He thought to himself.

"You see, Koris… you are my prisoner, but even better than that… you're the bait. I can't let you die or it ruins my plan."

Koris slowly started to piece together his meaning. "You want Shepard." He half growled half winced.

Gerrel sneered at the sound of her name. "Yes. Shepard has become a nuisance to more than one person. There's a lot of species out there willing to pay quite a lot for her."

"You won't get away with this, Gerrel." Koris was desperately trying to heal himself with his suits built-in antibiotic and medi gel applicators. He knew it wouldn't bring him back to his full health. He was still going to need a doctor when this was over, if Gerrel didn't kill him first. But, he hoped it would be enough to get him able to fight. He bought his time as he conversed with the quarian he had once, long ago, called friend. "What about the Fleet? You didnt…"

"The Fleet is safe for now."

"Good." Koris could sense the medicines working their way in. He felt some of his strength returning and his body temperature had risen back up. The pain was lessening as well. It still hurt, but he could, at least, move. "Our people have suffered enough, Gerrel. They don't need to add your madness to it."

Gerrel leaned down once again, his face inches away from Koris. Koris took this opportunity to activate his omni-blade. Just as Gerrel was about to speak, he stabbed him in his side. Gerrel howled out in pain and fell back. "Bastard," Gerrel hissed. They both stood up and took their stance, ready for the fight they knew had come at last.

Shepard, Liara, Tali, Javik, Kaidan and EDI had been standing back watching as James and Garrus had lined up grenades in front of the boulders. "You really think this will work, Lola?" James asked as he placed the last grenade down.

"I'm concerned as well, Shepard. There is a chance it could do more harm than good."

"That's a chance we have to take. They're too heavy for us to move manually. It's all I got, guys."

"Shepard, if we die in here I just want you to know… it was my idea to leave when we had the chance," Garrus teased as he backed away from the grenades.

"Since when do I listen to you, Vakarian?" Shepard teased him back.

"The Commander is smart and resourceful. She would not lead us astray. If she believes this can work, then so do I," Javik defended her.

"Thank you, Javik," Shepard smiled at him.

"Anytime, Commander."

"Alright, Lola. Let's go get your man. I bet it's gonna be one big love fest once you get back to your cabin," James winked at her.

Tali groaned, "Keelah. I didn't need that image in my head."

"James, could you please keep such thoughts to yourself." Liara agreed.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"Uh, James, let's just focus on getting out of here first," Garrus shuddered as he tried to wipe his brain clean.

"Okay guys. Now."

Everyone ducked down and covered their heads as Garrus and James detonated the grenades. Their ears were ringing and the dust was stinging their eyes as the boulders fell away. "It worked," Garrus said in disbelief.

"Told you it would." Shepard smirked. The team made their way through and found themselves surrounded by white walls and giant thick glass windows. They were in a hallway that led them to a door. "What is this place?" James asked as his head moved around, scoping out the area.

Once they were in front of the door, Shepard reached to open it as the others readied their weapons. She pushed the button and jumped to the side. Peeking in, she slowly stepped through the doorway with Garrus and Javik right beside her. They did a quick scan and found nothing. "Clear," Shepard told the others and the followed her in. "Goddess," Liara breathed. The others watched as she ran to a terminal.

After a few moments of watching Liara work the terminal, Shepard asked, "Got anything, Liara?"

"It appears this was once a mining facility."

"Shepard, I have found something." EDI had been quiet as she had been trying to understand and learn her new programming.

"What is it, EDI? What have you got?"

"It appears this network is not linked to Leviathan or the Reapers. It appears to be… Cerberus."

"Cerberus? But… that isn't possible. What I spoke to was Leviathan."

"Yes, but when Leviathan disabled all of you, someone else disabled me. Shepard, I have a weak signal from somewhere in this facility. Cerberus is here."

"Damn it," Shepard growled. She knew she didn't have much time and she couldn't waste what little she had fighting Cerberus forces. "Okay, here's how this is gonna go. Two of you will come with me. The rest stay back and keep Cerberus off our backs. EDI are you able to fight?"

"Yes, I am once again, in full control."

"Good. Still have access to that network?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're coming with me, then. Tali, you too."

"You got it, Shepard."

"Be safe guys," Kaidan said.

Shepard nodded to him before turning back to EDI. "Ok, EDI. We need a route to Koris."

"I am scanning for possible signs within this facility. There is another signal. It's much weaker, but it could lead us to Zaal'Koris."

"Let's go."

Koris was thrown to the ground for the tenth time, since the fight started. "Koris, when will you learn? You can't fight me. I'm no match for you. I'm stronger, smarter and you're… he kicked the Admiral in his side, where the bullet wound was still fresh, causing Koris to hiss and growl in pain. "Injured." Gerrel sneered. Koris coughed as he moved to get up, but Gerrel was faster. He came smashing back down to the ground with Gerrel's booted foot planted firmly on his chest. "Stay down," Gerrel ordered, but Koris had no intention of obeying. He grabbed Gerrel by the ankle and threw his leg up as hard as he could, causing Gerrel to fall backwards.

As he stood up, he looked down at Gerrel's form. He grabbed his rifle off Gerrel's body and aimed. He fired multiple rounds into the quarian.

Shepard raced in at the sound of gunfire, to see Koris aiming his rifle at a now bloody pulp of a figure. She ran towards him and grabbed him as he started to collapse. Gently, she lowered herself and him to the ground. "Koris?" He didn't move. He didn't respond. He just sat there staring into nothing. "EDI, we need to get out of here. He needs a doctor."

"I'm scanning the area. There is a small landing platform just above this facility. Cortez should be able to land the shuttle if we can radio him the coordinates."

"Do it EDI." Shepard stood up, raising Koris up with her. Tali ran over to help her. They wrapped his arms around their necks, holding him up as they walked.

Just before leaving the room, EDI noticed some datapads stacked on top of each other. She quickly scanned them, retrieving their contents before walking out of the room.

"Shepard, the shuttle is en route."

"Good. Radio the others and tell them where to meet us."

EDI did as she was told.

The group met up once again, this time they would be leaving. "Shepard, are you sure about this? We still haven't found Leviathan." Liara stated.

"Screw Leviathan. It's not worth the risk." Shepard replied.

"Shepard, Leviathan was here, somewhere. But is no longer in the area. It appears to be jumping, attempting to hide."

"How do you know, EDI?"

"When I was disabled, the programming allowed me to intercept more than just one network. The main network hub was Cerberus, but there are other networks that can be intercepted."

"How do you know you've intercepted Leviathan?"

"Each network has a unique strand of code, similar to organic DNA. The network I am intercepting now is the same as what I experienced with the orb. I only was able to decipher its structure after I was disabled."

Once Cortez landed, he jumped out and grabbed Koris from Shepard. Shepard pushed Tali, Liara and Garrus forward to get on the shuttle. "Go. We'll wait here. Get him to Chakwas."

A few moments later, Cortez was back and the remaining crew boarded the shuttle.

Shepard was sitting on her bed, hunched over, her head in her hands. She made no sound, but the tears were spilling out. She was crying for everyone. Ashley, Thane, Mordin, Legion… her Legion, Koris. She lifted her head and wiped the tears away when she heard someone enter the room.

"Shepard, is this a bad time?" She heard EDI chirp and smiled.

"No, EDI. It's the perfect time. What's up?"

"I have some information regarding the incident with Koris. It seems that it was Admiral Han'Gerrel."

Shepard gasped in shock. "Gerrel? EDI are you sure?"

"Yes. The information I retrieved has been filed into a report." EDI held put a datapad and Shepard took it. "It explains Gerrel's actions and why Cerberus was involved."

"Thank you, EDI."

"You are welcome, Shepard. I suggest we stop at Dr. Bryson's lab again. There is something in Garneau's notes that caught my interest."

"Sure, EDI." Shepard smiled again as EDI walked out.

Shepard was restless. Chakwas had kicked her out of the med bay, mumbling something about being in the way, so now she was pacing back and forth in her cabin. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Tali and Kaidan walk in. "Keelah, Shepard. Sit down. You're making me nervous," Tali teased.

"I tried, Tali. I can't sit still. I can't think straight. I'm worried and there's nothing I can do to help him. It's my fault he's in this mess in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Tali asked. Shepard reached for the datapad EDI had given her and tossed it to Tali. Tali and Kaidan both started reading the report.

"Shepard," Kaidan spoke up as he finished reading. "This isn't your fault."

"It is, Kaidan. Just like Ashley, Thane, Mordin, Legion. Their deaths are because of me and now…" She looked over to her friends with tears in her eyes. Kaidan stepped towards her, pulling her into him.

"Shepard, you can't blame yourself. You can't know everything."

Shepard let the tears fall as she hugged Kaidan. After a moment he pulled away and smiled. "Don't let this get to you, Shepard. We all have your back." He hugged her again and walked out. Shepard turned to Tali who had been watching the exchange, and smiled.

Tali copied Kaidan and hugged her. "He's right you know."

"Yeah, maybe. Doesn't change the fact that Koris is still…" she didn't finish her thought.

"About that… EDI, apparently found some useful data back on the mine. Chakwas seemed very excited when she received the datapad. Apparently…" Tali was cut off by the whoosh of Shepard's cabin door. The both gasped at what they saw.

"Commander Shepard. Tali'Zorah." He greeted them while smiling.

"Zaal… Zaal…" Tali said in shock.

"Koris," Shepard breathed, finishing what Tali had started, and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, that," Tali said softly as she slowly nodded her head.

Shepard couldn't believe her eyes. Zaal'Koris was standing in front of them, fully healed and in regular armor, no envirosuit. His helmet was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She stood up slowly and moved towards him. As she got close, Koris wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her.

Tali finally managed to gather herself and shook her head. "Great. Now I owe James a hundred credits."

Shepard and Koris turned to look at Tali, Shepard raising her eyebrow at her friend. Tali noticed and stuttered. "Uh… You know."

"Know what, Tali?" Shepard questioned.

Tali sighed. "James and I had a bet going about you and Koris." She hung her head. "He thought you guys were gonna have a… um…" she shifted, showing her discomfort for her situation. "love fest. An all night love fest once Koris was back on his feet. I told him it wouldn't happen because of our immune systems."

Shepard and Koris shared a look. "Hmm… Koris, what do you think?"

"I think… it sounds perfect," he whispered in her ear. As they made their way to the bed, their lips connecting in a fury, Tali let out a soft wail.

"Oh Keelah. Keelah. I'm so out of here." She ran out of the cabin without ever looking back.


	16. Puzzles and Clues

**Don't worry guys. We're going to get back to the in tial aspect of this story, in regards to the romance. I just wanted to get Leviathan down and out of the way. The main reason I wanted to do Leviathan in the first place, was to give you and idea of where my head was on the subject in regards to the story. It's also my way of giving a little more insight into a certain character. Not going to say which one. Would ruin the surprise. I have not forsaken Shepard and her reactions to That Voice and Koris. I promise we will get back to that and the humor and bantering between the crew. Oh and if I got the whole radio wave thing wrong, I apologize. I don't know much about that stuff and it was I could think of in the moment, so just go with it lol. And a big thank you to DRWPJT for your reviews. Much appreciated. Hope you're still enjoying it. You helped to make it what it is :D**

 **Puzzles and Clues**

Koris opened his eyes, smiling. Lanae was curled up into him, still asleep. He enjoyed being able to actually feel her next to him. Without his suit, every touch was more intense. He leaned his head down, kissing the side of her face. She smiled in her sleep and turned her body towards him, snuggling as close as she could. He gave a little silent laugh as he watched her and wrapped her tighter in his arms. He started to close his eyes, when EDI came over the comm.

"Shepard?"

Shepard didn't respond. She didn't even move. "Shepard? EDI repeated.

"She's still asleep, EDI," Koris responded for her as quietly as he could.

"Oh. I did not mean to interrupt. I only wish to inform her, we are twenty minutes from the Citadel."

"Thank you, EDI," Koris responded again. He reached a hand up and started stroking Shepard's hair. "Lanae, wake up, love," he whispered.

"Mmm, I don't wanna move." Her voice was muffled due to her face being nuzzled in his chest.

"And I do not wish for you to, but it seems we must."

"Stupid war," Lanae grumbled causing Koris to laugh.

"Yes. I agree."

Shepard raised her head up, kissing him softly. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you."

Shepard slowly and unwillingly started to sit up. "EDI," she said with a yawn.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Tell the crew to meet me in the debriefing room in ten minutes."

"Right away, Shepard."

"And EDI, I need you there too."

"Understood."

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered in the debriefing room. "Ok, EDI, so what do we know?"

"According to the data I recovered, Kai Leng was not lying when he had contacted Feron. The information was correct. He was using the intel he had about Admiral Han'Gerrel and his supporters. He was trying to lure Liara to him to help them find Leviathan."

"So, Kai Leng did have information?" Liara asked.

"Yes. He was not going to release the information. Only use it as leverage."

"EDI can you tell us anymore about what you found?"

"The initial signal I received in the mining facility was faked."

"Signal?"

"Yes. Just before we found Admiral Koris I picked up a signal I believed to be Cerberus."

"I remember now. That's when I told everyone to stay back and took you and Tali, right?"

"Correct. It seems it was an attempt to separate you from the rest of the crew."

"Yes. Gerrel mentioned he was after you, Lanae," Koris spoke up.

"I know he was angry with me, but…"

"Shepard, the Admiral was attempting to deliver your body to Cerberus. He believed he was working for the Reapers through The Illusive Man." EDI stated.

"Why would he think that?"

"According to the information, he had agreed to aid The Illusive Man in return for his upgrades, allowing him to be free from his envirosuit. The Illusive Man informed him that these upgrades were a gift from the Reapers."

"Well, that explains a lot," Shepard said. "Do we know anything more about Leviathan?"

"Shepard, I did some research last night on those artifacts we found."

"Let's hear it, Liara."

"My research led me to an article regarding a man named Trent Dexter. He claims to be a victim of an orb much like the one we saw."

"The big orb or the little one?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not sure. I was going to suggest we talk to him."

"Where is he?"

"The Citadel. "

"Alright, so we have a Trent Dexter who may have some information. Do we know anything else?"

"Commander?"

"Go ahead, Traynor."

"I did a search for the signal EDI referred to as Leviathan. There's something… off about it."

"Off?"

"It's as though the signal is bouncing from point to point, much like an old radiowave. The problem is, it's jumping from multiple star systems at a time."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's not just a signal Leviathan is emitting, but, possibly, Leviathan itself."

"So Leviathan is just a giant old school radiowave?" James scoffed.

"No. While Specialist Traynor is correct in her analysis, Leviathan is an unknown. If it was just a radio wave, the signal would not be able to cover that amount of distance in such a short amount of time, if at all. It is possible it is disguising itself for protection."

"Do we know anything else?" Shepard looked around at her crew. They all shook their heads. "Ok, let's see what we can learn from Trent. Liara, I want you to come with me to talk to him."

"Of course, Shepard," Liara nodded.

"EDI, be ready. As soon as I'm done with Trent, We'll meet up at Bryson's lab."

"Understood."

"The rest of you, keep eyes and ears open. Let me know if you hear anything."

Liara, Shepard and Koris, who was now back in his envirosuit to keep the questions at bay, made their way into Commander Bailey's office.

"Shepard, what can I do for ya?" Bailey greeted her with a handshake.

"Hey Bailey, do you know someone by the name of Trent Dexter?"

Bailey thought for a minute then nodded. "Yeah. I think he hangs out near the Presidium. He likes to look at the lake while he writes. Why do you ask?"

"He may have some information."

"I highly doubt that," Bailey scoffed.

"Why do you say that?"

"That kid is one nest short of cuckoo."

Liara and Koris glanced at Shepard, confusion apparent on their faces. "Uh… means he's crazy," Shepard answered their unspoken question.

"To put it mildly," Bailey said.

"Thanks Bailey. I'll see ya around," Shepard said as she exited the office.

"You humans have the strangest sayings," Koris laughed.

"Yes. I agree," Liara nodded as Shepard laughed.

They stepped off the elevator and onto the Presidium. Liara glanced around and noticed a man, sitting by himself, typing away on a datapad at a table in Apollo's. "There," she pointed. "That could be him."

As they got closer, they could hear the man mumbling to himself. "The darkness. The darkness. It's coming," he muttered as he typed frantically on his datapad.

"Trent Dexter?" Shepard asked.

"No. Not anymore." He shook his head violently,. Placing his hands over his ears he let out a soft cry. He looked up at Shepard with wide eyes. He stood up, his face inches from hers as he studied her. "You've seen it too," he gasped.

Shepard gently placed a hand on his shoulder. His whole body trembled. "Seen what, Trent?" Her voice was kind and gentle as she spoke.

"Them," he whispered, his eyes now focused on the ground beneath him.

"Who?" She coaxed.

"Not who. What. The essence."

"Trent," Trent eyes snapped up to Liara. "What essence?"

Trent picked up his datapad and thrust it towards her. "Here. Make it stop." Liara no sooner had taken the datapad when Trent ran away, his hands over his ears once again as he went.

Liara started to read the information. "This is interesting," Liara stated.

"What?" Shepard asked as she glanced over Liara's shoulder.

"It looks as though he was attempting to write about his experience, but something was stopping him. He gets a couple sentences in before it becomes a jumbled mess."

"I think it's time to hit Bryson's lab." Shepard said.

Shepard and EDI were, once again, searching for clues in the lab. "Shepard, I may have found something."

"What is it, EDI?"

"When I attempted to make sense of Garneau's notes on the datapad we found, I found something in regards to the essence. Garneau seemed to believe Leviathan didn't have a physical form, but rather created itself to be something recognizable to whoever it encountered."

"Can you explain that a little better, EDI?"

"Garneau believed Leviathan to be an embodiment of something significant to an individual. Such as, the individual's biggest fear, or most embarrassing moment. This theory is also mentioned in one of Bryson's reports to Admiral Hackett. Garneau also believed that Leviathan is not made of up one essence, but multiple essences."

"So, Leviathan has no physical form?"

"Garneau's notes were not completely clear. But, if my analysis is correct, then yes. He believed Leviathan was incorporeal."

"Well, that could make things a little more difficult." Shepard sighed. "Do we have any idea where Leviathan might be?"

EDI glanced around the room and spotted a terminal just to her left. She went over to it and started typing. "I might be able to narrow down a possible transmitting location of the signal." EDI typed away at the terminal for a few seconds more before she said, "There. It appears to be coming from one of three different systems."

"Commander," Javik came over the radio.

"You got something, Javik?"

"There is an Asari asking to speak with you. She says her name is Tria."

"I'm on my way, Javik. Where are you?"

"The embassies."

"Tell her I'm coming." EDI and Shepard raced to their skycar and headed for the Embassies.

"Commander Shepard," Tria greeted her. "A pleasure."

"You too, Tria," Shepard smiled.

Tria glanced around before speaking again. "Commander, we need to go somewhere private."

Shepard and Tria found themselves in Shepard's apartment. Shepard was fixing them both a drink when Tria spoke up. "Shepard, Liara had me do some digging for you. She said you were looking for Leviathan."

Shepard nodded as she handed Tria her drink. "Yeah. Been quite a hunt so far."

"I can imagine. I came across something you might be interested in. I spoke with a scientist who had worked with Garneau. He told me Garneau thought Leviathan was a hoax."

"A hoax? But it took down a Reaper."

Tria nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Yes. That's the only reason Garneau continued his study. Later, as his research became more intense, he realized he was wrong. The scientist I spoke with told me Garneau thought he had found Leviathan's homeworld."

"Where?"

"A planet in the Pylos Nebula. Right after Garneau had released the information, he went missing. I have the coordinates for you."

"Thank you, Tria. Did you happen to find out anything else that could help us?"

"There is one more thing."

"What's that?"

"There was some anonymous intel given to me. Whoever sent it wanted me to give it to you." Tria laid a datapad down on the table. "I tried to get an I.D. on the informant, but there was no information. Be careful with this, Shepard. Cerberus is after you. It could be a trap."

"Thank you, Tria. I will."

Shepard was sitting on her couch in her apartment going over the information Tria had given her when Koris walked in. "Hey, you," Shepard smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

"Hello, love." Shepard curled herself into his arms and continued reading. "Must be very intriguing to pull your attention away from me," he teased.

"What could be more intriguing than you?" She teased him back.

"Perhaps,," he reached over and pulled the datapad put her hands. "You need a break."

"I wish I could, Koris, but I can't. If I'm gonna end this war, I have to focus."

Koris sighed. "I know. I miss you, Lanae. I apologize."

Lanae felt her heart break at his words. "I miss you too., but we're almost through this, Koris. We're so close to ending this."

"I sincerely hope so."

Lanae sighed. "Ok, Koris. I'll take a break. A short one," she smiled.

"Good," he laughed.

"I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"Have you thought anymore about returning to the Fleet?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I… if I'm being honest with myself, I don't wish to return. All my life has been the Fleet, the people, the duty… though, I know it's much the same with you, there's something the Normandy has that the Fleet does not."

"Me?" Shepard teased.

"Well, yes," he grinned. "But, I was referring to the bonds. The friendship, togetherness. I like being a part of something where people do what they do not out of duty or because it's expected of them. Your people are here because they want to be. They wouldn't want to be under anyone else's command. They follow you, trust you, not because they are told. Because they truly believe in you and each other."

"I understand that. It's a lot easier to be a part of something when it's not expectation but a willingness."

"Precisely."

"Does that mean you're staying?" Shepard asked, her heart filling hope.

"Yes. I believe it does. As long as you'll have me."

Shepard removed his helmet and kissed him. "Then I guess you're never leaving," she smiled.

Shepard continued to go over the information from Tria's anonymous source while Koris was occupying himself with a game of chess. She was still snuggled up next to him as she read. "This information says Leviathan will only make itself known if the right person is present."

"Any specifics?" Koris asked as he pondered moving his knight or his rook.

"Not really. It just says 'If the right minded person is present, Leviathan will come forth and show itself, otherwise, the attempt is pointless.' It also says 'those who have encountered Leviathan in the past have been known to become its agents. Obeying its will. It is unknown if it is by choice or by force.' Then there's just some coordinates to the supposed homeworld."

"Hmm. Can we trust this information?"

"I don't know. Tria said the informant was anonymous and she couldn't find any information on them. She thinks it could be Cerberus laying another trap."

"She could be right, Lanae."

"Or it could be genuine. The coordinates match a planet in the Pylos Nebula, which is where the scientist Tria spoke too said Garneau thought Leviathan to originate from." Shepard got on her radio. "EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"When you tried to narrow down the signal, was one of the systems, by any chance, the Pylos Nebula?"

"Yes."

Shepard got to her feet. "Come on, Koris. Let's get this bastard."


	17. The Secret

**Ok… I know I fudged with quarian history a bit, but it was for the sake of the story. This chapter is the conclusion to the hunt for Leviathan. Hope you enjoy the twist. If not, then :p Stay tuned. More to come. Also, I apologize for the fast paced chapters. It's getting a bit tedious writing this on my phone lol. I will try to watch that in future chapters.**

 **The Secret**

Shepard felt movement next to her and turned to see Koris sitting up. His breathing was heavy and his head was placed in his hands. She sat up and placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing in an attempt to soothe him. "Koris, you ok?"

Koris ran the palms of his hands down his face and sighed. "Yes. I apologize for waking you. It was only a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

He layed back down on his back, pulling her down with him. "No. I'm alright," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep." She situated herself into him and smiled.

"I could spend the rest of my life just like this," she spoke softly. Her eyes closed and she was, once again, asleep.

Koris continued to lie awake. He was staring into the darkness as he considered his dream.

 **Koris's Dream**

" _We know you are coming," a disembodied voice boomed in the darkness. "Do not linger. There are those who wish you harm."_

 _Koris looked around but all he could see was black. There was no light. There was no hint of anything else but him._

" _Who are you?" He asked._

 _All of a sudden there was a small glowing orb directly in front of him. "Leviathan," the voice boomed again._

" _What is Leviathan?" He asked, hoping to get a better answer._

" _We are everything and anything."_

" _Show me."_

 _The orb blinked and Koris saw himself now standing on, what he assumed to be, Earth. The destruction was unbelievable. The bodies numerous as they lay in heaps for miles. Instantly, he felt his heart wrench and he gasped for breath as a sinking feeling overwhelmed his being. "WHERE IS SHE?" He growled at the sky. The little orb appeared again and led him to a singular body lying just off to the side of the others in the midst of some debris. He, frantically started lifting the debris off of her form. When he was able to see her face, he knew. He cradled her lifeless body in his arms as the reality sank in. She was gone… forever._

That's when he had woken up. He glanced down at her sleeping form. He couldn't… wouldn't let that happen. He pulled her closer and wrapped her tighter in his arms. Nothing would take her from him. He would make sure of that.

Shepard made her way to the bridge. "Joker."

"Hey, Commander."

"How we looking?"

"Nothing weird so far. Still a ways out, though." Shepard was slowly pacing back and forth behind Joker's chair. "Relax, Shepard. We're making good time."

Shepard snorted a laugh. "I'm not sure relaxing is something I can do right now."

Joker spun his chair around to face her. "I could sing to you if it would help," he teased.

"I will pay you a million credits to NOT do that, Flight Lieutenant."

Joker held out his hand. "Cough it up." Shepard just glared down at him.

"No singing. That's an order."

Joker sighed and nodded. He spun back around. "You never know. I could have a lovely singing voice."

"And I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out."

Joker shrugged his shoulders, "Your loss. Why don't you go hang out with Koris or Tali or something. Ease your mind a little, Shepard."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Joker."

Shepard stepped into engineering to see Tali talking with Adams. "Do you think it's something to do with the drive core?" Adams was asking Tali.

"No. I think maybe it's just the heat emissions. It shouldn't be a problem. We just have to keep an eye on it. That's all. If you notice any change, just release some of the pressure and it should be fine."

"Everything ok, guys?" Shepard asked.

"Oh. Yeah, Shepard. Everything's fine. Just some abnormal readings but nothing serious. It's under control."

Shepard nodded then directed her attention to Tali. "Got a minute?"

"Of course, Shepard. Give me a minute and I'll meet you in the lounge."

A few moments later, Shepard and Tali found themselves having a drink while seated in the lounge. "Shepard, there's something I haven't told you."

"Oh?"

"When we were knocked unconscious by Leviathan, I was… somewhere else… in my head."

"You too, huh?"

"You mean… you experienced it too?"

Shepard took a gulp of her drink. "Yeah."

"What did you see?"

"I was on the Collector base. I saw Ashley. She was in one of those pods. She was angry with me for leaving her to die on Virmire. She said her death was my fault. Then," Shepard let out a ragged breath. "she was sucked down into those tubes."

"Keelah," Tali breathed. "Kaidan and I were on Virmire. When he came across the place of Ashley's death, we were thrown back into reality."

"I wonder if the others had similar experiences," Shepard thought out loud.

"Maybe we should ask them."

Shepard nodded and told EDI to call everyone into the lounge.

"Hey, Lola. Party time?" James asked once everyone was gathered.

"Actually, I wanted to know something." Shepard took another sip out of her glass. "Tali and I were talking. She told me what she and Kaidan experienced after Leviathan knocked us out. I was curious to know what the rest of you saw."

Everyone was quiet as they looked around the room at each other. "Garrus and I found ourselves on Ilos." Liara finally spoke up.

"It took us a while to figure it out, but we were able to remember how to open the doors to the bunker. Once they opened, we could see the conduit and ran for it. Once inside, we were brought to consciousness." Garrus explained.

"Commander, I was back in my stasis pod." Javik said.

"Your stasis pod? How did you get out?"

"I had to remember the code to open the pod. At first, I couldn't recall what it was. But, after some time, I managed to remember."

"I was back on Earth the day the Reapers hit. I started running without any idea where I was going. Those damn husks were trailing right behind me. I ended up heading for the Normandy. As soon as I tried to board, I was shot back to that creepy cavern."

Shepard turned to Koris. "What about you?" Everyone had their attention now directed at him, waiting to hear his tale.

"I… I'm afraid I have nothing for you. I was not affected. I happened to get back to my feet and killed a husk. Soon after, Gerrel made himself known to me."

"So, all of us were knocked back, unconscious, experiencing something totally different, and you weren't affected?" James asked.

"It appears so." Koris answered.

"Well, that's strange. I wonder how that happened," Garrus stated.

"I don't know. All I know is, when we get there, I want everyone suited up and ready to go." Shepard ordered. "Including you, Koris."

They all nodded their understanding and started to leave when Garrus realized something. "Uh… Shepard, you didn't tell us what you experienced."

Shepard sighed. She didn't want to relive the moment, but she knew they wouldn't let it go. So, she explained to them everything she had experienced. The crew were left in stunned silence as she finished. "It wasn't pretty, guys. I…" Shepard could feel the tears coming back and she didn't want her crew to see her like that. "Dismissed." She said, her voice betraying her as it wavered.

Shepard poured herself another drink as Koris eyed her. The crew had left, leaving them alone and able to talk. "Lanae, I truly hope you don't blame yourself."

"No, Koris. Not anymore. I did at first, but, I told myself there was nothing I could do. Thane was killed by an assassin. He was trying to protect the salarian Councilor. That was his choice. I don't think he would've wanted to die any other way. Mordin was much the same. He died trying to right his wrong. It was his choice. Legion sacrificed himself for his people. It was…"

"His choice," Koris finished for her as he pulled her into his arms. Shepard nodded her head against his shoulder.

"Ash is the one that gets to me the most. I made that choice. Not her."

"Mmm and do you know why you made the choice you did?"

"She was in charge of the bomb. She had activated it. I knew, for the mission to succeed, it was the only way."

"Then, she too, made her choice."

Shepard moved to look at Koris. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Still, though, I feel like I could've done more. Like I could've done some things differently. If I had then, just maybe, Ash would still be here."

"We can not allow ourselves to focus on the things we can't change. We can only focus on the things we can," he smiled at her.

She placed a hand on his cheek, leaning into kiss him, but just before their lips could connect, Joker came over the comm. "Five minutes to arrival, Commander."

Shepard sighed. "Thanks, Joker." Looking at Koris, she said, "Here we go."

The crew was now planetside. They were surrounded by trees and bushes. The forest was dense, so dense it blocked out most of the sunlight. "Uh… do we have an idea of where to start, Lola?" James was looking upwards at the tops of the trees, trying to guess how tall they were.

"EDI, any suggestions?" Shepard asked.

"Scanning the area." There was a pause as EDI attempted to pinpoint a location. "I'm picking up something directly ahead of us," she announced.

"Alright guys, let's go," Shepard said. They all started walking in the direction EDI had indicated. "EDI, any Cerberus in the area?"

"No. Though, I do recommend caution."

"Got it," Shepard acknowledged.

"So, Lola, what is the plan exactly once we find Leviathan?"

"One thing at a time, Vega. Let's just find it first. We'll figure that part out once we come to it."

The crew walked a little ways further when Garrus piped up. "Shepard, over there. What is that?"

Shepard followed Garrus' line of sight and noticed a small, glowing orb just ahead of them. "I'm not sure." They cautiously made their way closer to the little ball of light. The orb blinked and floated towards Koris, stopping inches from his face.

"You have come," a massive voiced boomed. "Do not linger. Say what you must and leave. Your time is short."

Everyone just stared at Koris as he spoke. "What are you?" He already knew the answer he would receive.

"Leviathan," the voice boomed again.

"What is Leviathan?"

"Anything and everything."

"Show us." Koris responded.

The orb spun in circles and, once again, a bright white light consumed them. When it faded they saw themselves in an empty void. After only a moment, a giant shadow came forth. "Leviathan. The essence of all that you know and fear. We are your doubts, your failures. We are your guilt and your darkest secrets."

"Who created you?" Shepard questioned.

"You. All of you. All races of the Galaxy. Without all of you, we would cease to exist."

"Why did you kill a Reaper?" Shepard asked.

The Shadow jumped to Koris. "This one has a secret. This quarian. Zaal'Koris. You are more that what you appear to be."

Koris took a step back. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Do not play games with me," the voice rumbled. "You're very existence depends on you. You know of what I speak."

Koris hung his head and sighed in defeat. "Yes. I do."

"Reveal it and I shall tell you what you need to know."

"I am the last line of the Sentries," Koris spoke.

Tali gasped. "You… you… but… no."

"Um, the what?" James asked.

"The quarian Sentries were said to be a myth. I never thought much of it, really. I never deemed it important."

Tali stormed up to him. "You never thought it important? How could you hide this, Koris?"

"I apologize, Tali. I never expected I would have to reveal it."

"Again, what exactly is a quarian Sentry?" James repeated his question.

"They were a line of enhanced quarians. Legends say they were favored by well… there's different variations. Some say the Protheans… more spiritual people say our creators. They were given special abilities." Tali explained.

"Abilities?" Shepard asked.

Tali nodded. "Yes. It's believed that some had long life spans while others were invincible. There was also a belief that some harnessed the ability to see the future. According to our legends, these Sentries were held in high regard. Almost worshipped. "

"So, what's your ability?" Garrus asked turning to Koris.

"I can say with total honesty, I do not know."

"He is powerful." Came the voice again. "He possesses a great knowledge. Zaal'Koris, you are a great warrior. If you allow yourself, you can overcome more than most in the Galaxy combined. You must use this ability. It will be necessary in the days to come."

"I shall."

"Commander Shepard." The shadow now stood in front of her. "You must listen. You are searching for something called the Catalyst."

Shepard nodded. "Yes. Do you know what it is?"

"I do. I am the Catalyst."

"You?"

"Yes. My energy is one with the Crucible. Once the Crucible is docked with the Citadel, I will be able to assist you. I will be destroyed, but your fight will be over and the Reapers will be no more."

"How are you connected with the Reapers?"

"I am connected to all living beings in the galaxy. My energy, once it has reached it's full capacity, can be used against them."

Shepard nodded in stunned silence. "You must leave. Quickly. Your enemy has arrived. Dock the Crucible to the Citadel and I shall do my part."

With another bright flash, the crew found themselves at the landing zone. "Cortez, get us out of here."

"On my way, Commander."

Cortez came in and picked up the first team. A few moments later, he was back. Cerberus had found them just as the shuttle lifted off, carrying the second team, safely, to the Normandy.


	18. The Joining

**Okay guys, so sorry for the delay. Been a rough past few months, but I am back for the moment and have a new chapter. Now, if you don't like it, I apologize. It took quite a while for me to work this one out, mainly, because after the last chapter I knew what I wanted to do, just not how I wanted to do it. This is what i came up with. I hope you enjoy it. If you didn't like this chapter, there will be more to come and this was just the basic set up to what Leviathan has been all about.**

 **Chapter 18: The Sentry**

Koris and Shepard were, once again, in bed in each other's arms. After their recent encounter with Leviathan, Shepard felt everyone needed a mental break. She had ordered everyone to go get some rest. Koris, though, was disturbed by yet another dream.

 _"Chosen one, you must listen to my words." Koris looked around, but everything was pitch black. That familiar booming voice enveloped him._

 _"I'm listening," he called out to the nothing._ _"_

 _"You and I are one, Sentry. I am but a tool. You are the hand that guides me. Before you dock the Crucible, you must find a way to join with me or all is lost."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Koris was confused._

 _"Long ago, as I started forming, I realized i needed something, someone to utilize my power. Your bloodline was one of only a chosen few to wield that power._ _"_

 _"Why did you think it necessary that you needed this?"_

 _"Because, without it_ , I would serve no purpose. Fear and knowledge makes people stronger. For the chosen few, it made them appear as gods. Without someone to do this for me, I drifted aimlessly through the void. Dark and Lonely. I had come to care for the races of the galaxy and knew that I had purpose with those who gave me my existence."

Koris let this sink in. " What must I do?"

"You must join with me to unlock your true potential. If you do not, and you dock the crucible, I will not only destroy the reapers, but all that lives within the galaxy as well."

"Why did you not reveal this information before?"

"I feared the one you call Shepard would have been overwhelmed and unwilling to allow this joining due to her obvious affections towards you. Sentry, if you do not do this, not only will it destroy the galaxy, but if Shepard is within close proximity to the crucible, she will suffer intense searing pain for hours, perhaps even days before her eventual demise. She will slowly disintegrate."

Koris took a moment to control his sudden strong emotions regarding this new information. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't need to. "Tell me what I must do."

"You must come alone to the last spot we met. If you do this, we can become one and you will be able to control and direct my power. No harm will come to anyone except the reapers and their army."

"How did you destroy a reaper on your own?"

"My power, even when I am not joined with a soul, is still very strong. One reaper is not out of my realm of possibility on my own. An entire army is not within that realm. Alone, I am still strong but too misguided. Join with me, Sentry. It is the only way to save everyone."

Koris' eyes shot open. He knew what he had to do.

Koris now found himself standing in the same spot he had been just hours before. He had told Joker the situation, begging him not to tell the Commander. When Joker finally reluctantly agreed, Koris made a run for the shuttle before Joker could change his mind.

"You have come." A bright light enveloped him.

"I have," Koris nodded.

"And you are alone," the voice boomed.

"I am," Koris nodded again.

" Good. Now be still. This will be uncomfortable but it will only last a few seconds."

As he stood there, Koris suddenly felt sharp pains throughout his entire body, as though he was being stabbed by a million needles all at once. Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, the pain was gone. Koris now felt... new, revived. He was still himself, just better. "There. It is done." The voice was now in his head.

Well, Lanae is sure to kill me," Koris thought he was saying to just himself... well, and the voice in his head.

"You're damn right I am." Koris jumped and spun around to see Shepard glaring at him. When she saw his face, her gaze went from anger to awe. "Koris... you're... different."

"Different? How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it. You look taller and your eyes are glowing brighter."

"It's part of the joining," Koris explained, suddenly seeming to know more about it than he did previously.

"I know why you did it. Joker told me. I can't be mad at you for doing it, but not telling me? If you just explained it, I would have understood."

Koris reached for Shepard, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Lanae. I just wanted to protect you."

Shepard smiled up at him. "Commander Shepard does not need protecting."

"HA!" Koris chuckled at her as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "That's not how your crew tells it."


End file.
